


What Comes Next

by jessqualls



Series: So Much It Hurts [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessqualls/pseuds/jessqualls
Summary: Waverly and Nicole have made their way back to the city ready to see what comes next for them. Nicole is ready to finish her rookie year as a cop and Waverly is excited for her second year of being a professor with her third book set to come out. What will they face next? Will it be together or will they be forced to separate?It’s Waverly’s birthday and Nicole has some special plans for her. Waverly meets a fellow science professor while she prepares for her first day of her second year.
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls & Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Series: So Much It Hurts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060184
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole woke up and saw Waverly sleeping peacefully next to her so she slowly crawled out of bed and walked out to the kitchen. Even though they all celebrated the brunette’s birthday before they left Purgatory, it was her actual birthday today and Nicole planned some things. 

Nicole made some coffee and whipped up some egg whites and turkey bacon for her. She poured the coffee with almond milk and honey into a mug and put the food onto a plate. She put it all on a tray and was about to head back into the bedroom when she looked up and saw Waverly walking out. 

Nicole walked up to her and turned her around by her shoulders leading her back into the bedroom. “Back to bed, Waves.”

“What? Why? Nic?” Waverly let Nicole walk her but then she stopped and felt the redhead push her front to her back. 

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s neck and kissed the top of her head. “Breakfast in bed, baby. Now go.”

“But why?” Waverly wondered not moving. 

“Do I have to have a reason?” Nicole asked her.

Waverly turned around and looked up at the redhead. “I guess not if it means you’re coming back to bed with me.”

Nicole nodded and Waverly walked back to the bed crawling under the covers. Nicole went back into the kitchen and grabbed the tray heading back into her bedroom. She handed it to the brunette and crawled under the covers with her. 

“You really didn’t have to do this.” Waverly said looking at the tray of food. 

Nicole was quiet wondering if she should say anything but she decided not to. She scooted closer and wrapped her arm around her waist pulling the brunette into her side. Nicole kissed her cheek and laid back against the headboard. 

“I know you have the day off but I don’t. I want to go to my office and get ready for the first day.” Waverly said as she ate half a piece of turkey bacon. 

“It’s fine with me. I’ll just hang out with Chrissy. Maybe you can meet me at the Garden later?”

Waverly looked back at Nicole and lifted her eyebrow slightly. “Nic?” She wondered. 

“Yeah, Waves?”

“Are you?” She started to ask but she couldn’t finish. 

“Am I what?” Nicole asked her as she moved her hand underneath her top rubbing her back. 

Waverly shook her head and turned back to eat. She smiled having a feeling the redhead was planning something but didn’t want it to be ruined. 

“I was also thinking we could order some Chinese in tonight.”

“Okay.” Waverly said not sure what she was thinking now. 

Waverly finished eating and set the tray aside before she swung her leg over Nicole and straddled her hips. She leaned down and kissed Nicole slowly almost like she was thanking her for cooking her breakfast.

“Waverly.” Nicole said breaking the kiss. 

“No talking, babe. Kiss me.” Waverly told her pressing her lips back on the redhead’s. 

Nicole grabbed the brunette by the waist and rolled her over on her back. She pulled her hoodie off her head and leaned back down to kiss Waverly. 

Waverly broke the kiss to take her top off and reached up pulling Nicole back down into another kiss. The redhead felt Waverly all the way up her side as she broke the kiss and planted her lips on her neck. 

“Damn it.” Waverly said. 

Nicole leaned back and looked down at her. “Wave, you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I just thought of everything I have to do and I should probably get going.”

“Really? Now? Right in the middle?”

“Sorry, babe. Tonight after Chinese?”

Nicole smiled and nodded because she already had something planned. “No, yeah, of course. It’s fine, baby.”

“Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent.”

Waverly leaned up and kissed the redhead. “I’ll text you when I’m heading to the Garden.” The brunette gave her one more kiss before sliding out from underneath her. 

Nicole flipped over on her back and covered herself back up. She had so many plans for Waverly because some important dates were coming up for them. 

Waverly walked toward her office with books and papers practically spilling out of her hands. She was trying to gather them up when she ran into someone causing them all to fall. 

“Oh wow I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s fine!” Waverly said as she bent down to gather it up. She stood up and grabbed the others from the person she ran into. 

“No. I’m such a clutz. I guess I’m really nervous. I’m Jeremy, it’s my first semester.” He said. 

She looked up and saw his name on the office door and hers was the next one down. “Oh, we’re neighbors. I’m Waverly. Second year professor. I could give you some pointers if you want.”

“Yeah that’d be great, thanks! Wait, Waverly Earp? I’ve read your books. When’s your next one coming out?”

“Wow. I never get tired of hearing that. I could sign them if you want. It comes out in a few days.”

He looked at her amazed and in awe. “Yeah. Maybe when I’m not so nervous.”

Waverly nodded at him and chuckled. “Of course. You know where to find me.”

He nodded and turned around fiddling with his keys as he unlocked his office. Waverly walked into hers and sat down organizing what seemed like chaos in her arms. She turned an alarm on knowing she would forget to meet Nicole at the Garden later. 

Nicole sat with Chrissy at her and Waverly’s apartment watching a movie. There were two empty pizza boxes and sodas on the coffee table. Nicole propped her feet up beside a pizza box and watched until the movie ended. 

“So does Wave have any idea?” Chrissy wondered. 

Nicole shook her head. “She might but she didn’t say anything. I tried to take her scent off when I made her breakfast in bed.”

“God, Red, you’re such a romantic.” 

Nicole smiled and laughed looking over at the blonde. “Tomorrow will be one year since we met.”

“Yeah I know, Nicole. Her book comes out in a few days. Got anything planned then?”

Nicole smiled and nodded. “I’ve got things planned for a whole bunch of our firsts.” Nicole checked her phone for the time. “Speaking of, Wave just texted and said she’s headed to the Garden.”

“You didn’t want to take her there on the day you went out the first time?”

“Now who’s sounding like the romantic? By the way how’s it going with Robin? You told me some when Wynonna and I were here earlier.”

“We’re good. We hang out when neither of us are working.”

“Are you two dating?” Nicole wondered. 

Chrissy shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s a really good friend and cute but he doesn’t make any moves. It’s been weeks so you think he would by now.”

“Well, we’re all going to the bar tomorrow. Maybe you can ask him when I do my special thing I have planned.” Nicole said as she laced up her Converse. 

“Yeah. I’ve just never been that kind of girl.” Chrissy said standing up and gathering the trash heading into the kitchen. 

Nicole stood off the couch and walked to the door looking over at the blonde. “Hey uh you’ll find someone Chrissy.”

“Yeah well how long is that? You’ve been saying that for a year and still nothing, Nicole.”

Nicole walked over and wrapped her arms around Chrissy’s neck. The blonde returned the embrace holding the redhead close by her middle. “Chrissy Nedley, you are so beautiful and kind and my best friend. There is someone out there for you and I wanted so long to find Waverly.”

Chrissy held Nicole so close and didn’t want to let her go. She gripped the back of her shirt in her fists and couldn’t control. She started to cry into the redhead’s chest. Nicole rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. 

Nicole walked into the Garden and saw Waverly was already at a table with two cups of coffee and a scone along with her half eaten muffin. She walked over and sat down across from the brunette who slid her coffee to her with her scone next. 

“Hey, Waves, sorry I’m late. Chrissy and I kind of got into a serious conversation after you texted.” Nicole said taking a bite of her scone. 

“Is she okay?” Waverly wondered. 

“Yeah, she’s just having a tough time.” Nicole said sipping her coffee. 

“Can I help?”

“If you know a good guy she can go out with.”

“What’s going on with Robin?”

“She says they hang out but he doesn’t make any moves.”

“She should ask him.”

“I told her to do that, too, and she said she will.” Waverly smiled and finished her muffin. “What’s with the smile?”

“I’m just ready and excited for what’s next.” Waverly told her. Nicole smiled but then dropped it just as fast. “Babe, you don’t look it. Are you okay?”

Nicole shook her head. “No well yes I’m okay but I don’t look it because uh.” Nicole started to say and took the last bite of her scone chewing and thinking over the right wording. “I’m excited about what’s next for us but I’m not excited about what will come in my job. It’s just that every day is different and dangerous especially with her and him still out there.”

Waverly drank the rest of her coffee and really thought about what her girlfriend was saying. “Yeah. I get it. I’ll definitely feel a lot better when she’s out of the picture.”

“Let’s talk about something else. How much work do you have to do for today?”

“I’m not sure yet. I might do some stuff for my book too. Robert has this huge book event planned a week after the release.”

“Yeah? Huge event? What’s that entail?”

“It entails having to go out and get dressed up. Giving a speech and all that other spotlight jazz.”

“Well, you deserve it, baby and so much more.” Nicole smiled and reached her hand across the table to hold Waverly’s in hers. 

“And so much more huh?” Waverly wondered lifting her eyebrow up slightly. Nicole nodded and brushed her thumb across the brunette’s knuckles. “So I better get back. I’ll call when I leave.”

“Already? Can I take you somewhere first?” Nicole asked her and Waverly nodded. 

“Our spot in the park? Babe, what’s going on with you today?” Waverly asked her as she settled in between the redhead’s legs sitting on the grass. 

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist tight and kissed her cheek. “Why does something have to be going on with me?”

“You’ve just been really extra and I feel like something is up.”

“Maybe I’m just really excited that we’re back in the city and getting back into a routine. Plus you’re starting your second year of teaching and your third book is about to come out. I just want to make sure you feel extra special.”

Waverly turned her head and looked up at Nicole smiling down at her. She briefly looked down at her lips before capturing them on hers softly. “Nicole Haught, I love you so much it hurts.”

Nicole pressed her lips to the brunette’s a little more heated this time. “I love you, too, Waverly Earp. Can we uh sit here and make out a little before you leave?”

“If I start then I’ll definitely want to do more and this isn’t the time or place for that. Plus I still have tons of work to do.”

“Okay well let’s just start kissing and feel free to stop when you want.” Nicole said. 

“I’m not going to want to stop kissing you.” Waverly told her. 

“Fine then we don’t kiss. We just sit here for a few more minutes.” Waverly put her hand behind Nicole’s neck and pulled her in for a heated kiss. “I thought we weren’t.”

“Just shut up and kiss me, Nic.” Waverly said as she pulled her back in for another kiss. 

Nicole turned Waverly around to face her never breaking the kiss and grabbed her legs wrapping them around her waist. She pulled back for a moment and smiled as she captured the brunette’s lips on hers again slower making each kiss last as long as possible. 

Waverly was sitting in her office pouring over notes for her first classes coming up. She had an extra class this semester on top of her two she already had. At this rate she would have at least five or six on her plate in the next couple of years. 

There was knock on her door and she looked up seeing Jeremy in her doorway. “Hey.”

“Hi. You free to talk for a few minutes?” He asked her. 

“Sure. Come on in and take a seat.” She said and put her pencil down. 

He walked in and sat down. “Oh I brought my books for you to sign if that’s okay.”

“Totally okay.” She said and grabbed the books from him. “So what’s on your mind?” She asked him as she picked up a Sharpie and signed the books. 

“I’m just still shocked I’m a college professor. I mean I’ve always wanted to share why I love science so much but it’s so scary.”

“I get that. I was the same way last year but my best friend told me that I’ve been teaching my whole life and this wouldn’t be any different.”

“What if I didn’t have a best friend to tell me things like that?”

Waverly looked over at him and her expression softened as he looked away. “Jeremy. Do you have any friends?”

“I mean I used to have some but not anymore. I guess I’m too much of a nerd or geek for them. I graduated a couple years ago and moved here to get away. It makes it easier to face that I have no friends.”

“Well you’ve got me now.” Waverly said and extended her arms out with the books to to him. “I’m a history professor and author so I can nerd or geek out with you.”

Jeremy took the books from her hands and smiled at her making eye contact with her. “Really?”

“Yeah. I know what it’s like to just move here, too so I can show you around.”

“Really?”

Waverly smiled and nodded at him. “Really it’s no problem.”

“Well I guess I better get back to it and finish up.” He said standing up with his books in his arms. “Wait. Should we exchange numbers?” He asked turning around to look back at her. 

She opened a drawer and pulled out one of her cards. She smiled looking at it and remembered the last time she gave this to someone she wanted to get to know. She stood up and walked over putting it inside one of his books. 

“There you go. Call or text whenever if you have any questions or just want to chat.” 

He smiled and nodded. “Thanks I really appreciate it. Sorry about earlier again and uh yeah I’m going to go now before I apologize and thank you way more than I should.”

Waverly smiled and laughed as she watched him walk out. She shut the door and walked back over to her desk. She sat down and saw she had a text from Nicole. 

‘Hey, baby. Remember to call me so I can order the Chinese for dinner.’

‘I’ll just be a couple more hours. Promise.’

‘I’m not rushing you, Waves.’

‘I know you aren’t, babe. Just read a book or watch one of those movies that you love and I’m not a fan of.’

‘You’re a fan of me though aren’t you?’

Waverly smiled reading that text. ‘Of course. I’m your biggest fan. See you soon.’

She turned her phone over and got back to work trying her best to focus but it was really hard when her girlfriend was just sitting at home. She couldn’t think about that right now. She had to finish here so she could be with her there. 

Waverly walked into Nicole’s apartment and put her bag on the table. Nicole walked out of her room and saw her then shut her bedroom door. The brunette raised her eyebrow up and shook her head seeing the Chinese on the table. She walked over and grabbed some plates and silverware setting them on the table. She heard the bedroom door open and saw Nicole leaning against the doorframe in her uniform. She had her usual pants, the blue button up but it wasn’t buttoned and she was wearing a very sexy bra, her tie was around her neck and on top of her head was her Stetson from Purgatory. 

Waverly stood there and was glad she set everything on the table otherwise it would be broken on the floor. She had to pick up her jaw a few moments later. She met Nicole’s eyes as they stared at her. 

“Nic? What is this, babe?” Waverly wondered. 

“Just a little something I know you’re a fan of, baby.” Nicole said. 

Waverly walked up to her and slowly scanned her eyes over the redhead’s body slowly biting her lip. “I’m a fan of everything happening here.”

Nicole reached out and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close. “Everything?” She asked her. 

Waverly felt her front pressed against Nicole’s and there was something else. She felt a bulge from the redhead’s center. She looked up at her eyes went wide. “Are you..did you just..are we going to..” 

Nicole nodded waiting for her to finish a thought. “I was going to be on the couch and surprise you there but this was even better. And yes we are unless you don’t.”

Nicole words were cut off by lips on hers and Waverly steering them both over to the couch. She put her hands on the redhead’s shoulders and sat her down on the couch. She broke the kiss and pulled her top off before she sat down and straddled Nicole leaning down and pressing her lips hard against the redhead’s. 

Nicole reached around and undid the zipper behind her skirt and tugging down at the hem to pull it off. Waverly broke the kiss and stood up to take it off. She sat back down on Nicole and captured her lips once more. Nicole reached her hand around and unhooked her bra sliding it off the brunette. She reached between their bodies and touched Waverly’s boobs softly and slowly earning a moan. 

Waverly broke the kiss and leaned back. Nicole leaned forward and pressed her lips to Waverly’s throat and neck and chest. Anywhere she could get to without removing her hands from Waverly’s boobs. The brunette could feel the bulge through her underwear and Nicole’s pants. 

Waverly reached down and unzipped and unbuttoned the redhead’s pants. She sat up on her knees and pulled Nicole’s pants down far enough so the cock was free of its cage. Nicole wasn’t wearing any underwear either and that just made this hotter. 

“Do I need to make sure you’re hard for me, babe?” Waverly wondered. 

Nicole mumbled. “Uhh I think so.”

Waverly smiled and took her hand gripping the cock in her hand at the tip and slowly stroking it down to the base. When she got to the base, it rubbed Nicole in just the right spot and Waverly saw the redhead’s mouth open and heard a soft gasp. She smiled and went a little faster hearing the gasp turn into moans. 

“Are you hard for me, babe?” Waverly asked her. 

“Uhh yeah yeah.” Nicole said quickly. 

Waverly smiled and let go of her grip on the cock as she stood up off her and slid her underwear down her legs. She straddled Nicole again and hovered above the tip and the redhead held her hips positioning her at the tip of the cock. Waverly closed her eyes and slowly slid down onto it taking its full length inside her. She opened her eyes back up and saw Nicole shaking her head and smiling at her. 

“God, Waves. You are so hot and sexy when you do that, baby.” Nicole said as she leaned in for a kiss. 

“Since you’ve been making me feel special I think you get the first one.” Waverly whispered in her ear as she grounded her hips into Nicole causing the base to rub against the redhead. 

Nicole grabbed onto Waverly’s hips with both hands and guided her at a quicker pace and a certain angle. Waverly leaned back to look down at her and saw that amazing face and eyes looking back up at her for a second before moans escaped from her mouth. 

“Waverly! Waverly!” Nicole screamed out. 

“Slow down babe. I want to try something.”

“Make it quick. I’m getting close.”

Waverly started to make make circles on the cock causing a different angle for the base to rub Nicole. It was obviously a good angle, too, from what followed. 

“Fuck, baby! Right there, faster!” Nicole moaned out as she moved Waverly’s hips in the same motion with her hands. 

Waverly smiled and loved being able to watch Nicole come before her eyes. She usually wasn’t able to watch because the redhead was so focused on always giving to her even when she was being touched. Waverly was getting incredible turned on and what she was doing to Nicole wasn’t doing much for her but her turn would come. Right now it was about her girlfriend underneath her. 

“Waverly! Please don’t stop, baby! Ohh Waverly I’m -“ Nicole said and then she was coming right before Waverly’s eyes. 

The brunette watched her and let Nicole move her hips to ride it out and she waited for her to relax and open her eyes to look at her. 

Nicole had never had a more incredible orgasm she thought and it was all thanks to a cock. She opened her eyes and looked up at Waverly who was smiling down at her. The brunette raised her hands and cupped Nicole’s face as she brushed the hair out of her face. 

“You are so damn beautiful and gorgeous when you have an orgasm, babe.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole felt heat rush to her cheeks as she blushed. She shook her head and looked down away from the brunette. Waverly just lifted her face back up so she could look into her eyes. 

“I mean it, Nicole. You are extraordinary and you deserve to feel special, too. You also deserve for someone to focus on you for a change.”

No one has done that for a long time. She never thought she would get it again. “Waves, I’ve been thinking about my family again. I think I want to reach out to them.”

Waverly saw a tear slowly roll down her cheek so she wiped it. She also realized she was still on the cock and it felt too good inside her to come off it for this conversation. 

“Okay. I’m by your side whenever you’re ready. I’m not rushing you.”

“I know.” Nicole went silent again and wondered why Waverly was still sitting on the cock but shook her head to get the thought out. “It’s just that we’re eventually going to get married. Obviously not anytime soon I know so don’t freak out on me, Waves. Anyway I want to be cool with them before that so they can be there.”

Waverly nodded. “I understand and I’m not freaking out on you.” Nicole smiled and nodded. “I’m super proud of you and I know that going down this road will be hard for you so just know that I will always be by your side.”

Nicole nodded again and rubbed Waverly’s side. “Thanks, baby, and if you want to reach out to your dad before it comes out then I’ve got your back, Waves.”

Waverly nodded and leaned down to capture Nicole’s lips on hers in a soft kiss. “Why do we always have our serious talks during sexy times?” Waverly wondered. 

Nicole smiled and laughed kissing her again. “I don’t know, baby. Sex is very serious, Waves.”

Waverly laughed and kissed her slowly this time. “I hope you know you make me feel special every day and I love our serious sexy talks.”

“I do too, and you are an absolute angel, Waverly Earp. You deserve to feel special every second of every day.”

“Just stop making me even more horny and give me what I need, Nic.” Waverly begged her. 

“You get horny when I make you feel special huh?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly leaned in for another kiss. “Yes that is very true.”

“So you don’t need to ride me because that’s what I thought?” Waverly shook her head. “Okay so is this what you need?” Nicole asked and held onto Waverly’s hips thrusting her hips up causing the cock to to go deeper inside her. 

Waverly nodded as she started to lift herself up off it a little bit with her hands on Nicole’s shoulders. When she went back down on it, the redhead would thrust her hips up into Waverly at the perfect time as she forced the brunette hips down into the cock hard. 

“Shit, Nic, shit!” Waverly screamed out as she lifted herself off it a little higher. 

“God, Waves. You’re so sexy, baby. You like when I do this to you?”

“Uh huh.” Waverly mumbled. “God, fuck! Harder, faster!”

Nicole obliged and helped Waverly lift herself higher off it all the way up to the tip. She pulled Waverly down back onto it and thrusted the cock up deeper into her. Waverly’s boobs were bouncing up and down and she couldn’t grab them so she went for the brunette’s ass instead. 

“Nic, please don’t stop, babe. Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!” Waverly screamed and moaned out loud as she felt her orgasm rush over her. She bounced on the cock to ride it out and Nicole released her grip on her. 

Nicole watched her smiling the whole time. She waited for Waverly to open her eyes and look at her and when she did man was it like the first time they ever did anything together. Nicole leaned up and captured Waverly’s lips between hers softly and gently because she knew the brunette would be out of breath. 

Waverly accepted the kiss and leaned down into Nicole pressing her front to the redhead’s. Nicole pulled back but Waverly chased her lips meeting them again and the redhead lifted Waverly off the cock moving them so the brunette was laying on her back and Nicole was on top of her. 

Nicole slowly pulled her arms out of her shirt and Waverly took the hat off setting it aside. Nicole kicked the rest of her pants off her legs and Waverly broke their kiss to slide the tie off her neck. She reconnected their lips once again and took off Nicole’s bra setting it on the floor. They laid there sharing nothing but soft and gentle kisses.

“Do you want it again? I don’t mind. It makes me feel closer to you in a weird way.” Nicole wondered as she pulled back. 

Waverly looked up at her and thought about it and then her stomach growled. They both laughed. “Maybe we eat first before we have sex again?” Waverly said. 

“Maybe.” Nicole answered but didn’t move. 

“I can tell you want to do this so how about we go put some sweats on, we eat dinner and then before we fall asleep later after a movie we can do it like this?”

Nicole nodded and kissed her. “I love you so much it hurts, Waverly Earp.”

“I love you, too, babe. Also I see that look on your face and we’re picking a movie we haven’t seen so no getting handsy, okay?”

“Fine. Only if next time I can get handsy and tonight I make no promises that my lips won’t find your neck or your lips.” Nicole said as she pressed her lips to Waverly’s neck and then her mouth. 

“Fine. You might get quizzed on what the movie is about before bedtime then.” Waverly said as she somehow slid out from under Nicole’s body. 

Nicole laid there and watched her naked ass walk into her room and come out with sweats for both of them. Waverly put them on in front of her and Nicole watched before she slipped the harness and cock off putting hers on as well. The night continued as Waverly had planned it and Nicole enjoyed every second of it. She even let the brunette pick the movie as Waverly settled in between her legs and back into her chest. She hated that she had to go to work tomorrow but tomorrow night would be the best because it was for her girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly figures out what Nicole has been doing and planning. Nicole and Dolls get a call to a familiar location. Waverly asks Nicole a very important question.

Waverly woke up the next morning before Nicole and her alarm for work. She rolled over on her side and watched her sleep. Nicole was laying on her stomach and was facing the brunette. She probably fell asleep watching Waverly sleep and that made the brunette smile. The redhead had the corner of her mouth slightly open and Waverly could see some drool hanging. She wanted to wipe it but she knew that would wake her up. Nicole’s hand was extended out and laying next to Waverly’s head. Forgetting what she thought about wiping the drool from her mouth, she started to kiss each finger at the knuckle. 

Nicole woke up and felt the drool on her mouth wiping it on her pillow and smiled seeing Waverly kissing her hand. She moved her hand slightly so the brunette would notice she was awake. Waverly did and stopped laying her head back down on her pillow to look over at the redhead. 

“Good morning, babe.” Waverly said. 

Nicole smiled and scooted closer to the brunette. “Great morning, baby.” 

Waverly smiled and kissed the redhead’s hand again. “You’ve got work today.”

“I do, Waves and so do you, right?”

Waverly nodded and lifted her hand up to rest on top of Nicole’s lacing their fingers together. “Yeah. I feel like I still have so much to do and the first day is so soon.”

Nicole kissed the brunette’s hand that was on top of hers. “You’ve got this, Wave. I know you do. I believe in you.”

“When do you have to leave?” Waverly wondered. 

Nicole reached with her other hand out for her phone checking the time. She put it back and turned back to look at Waverly. “I have an hour at the most.”

Waverly smiled and scooted as close as she could to the redhead. “Do you want to?”

Nicole looked into suddenly carnal eyes it seemed like and found herself unable to resist. “How can I say no with such an enticing offer like that?”

Waverly smiled and leaned in to capture Nicole’s lips between hers. “Clothes on or off?” Waverly asked against the redhead’s lips. 

Nicole pressed her lips to Waverly’s gently. “Definitely off.”

Waverly struggled out of her pajamas and Nicole did as well until they were back how they were a minute ago. Nicole kissed the brunette gently and softly pulling back and going in for more. Waverly rolled herself over on top of the redhead. Nicole moved her hands up and down her bare back pressing her front against hers as she slipped her tongue into Waverly’s mouth. 

Waverly slid her hand down and traced her finger inside her thigh slowly moving it up to her entrance. Nicole never broke the kiss as she felt Waverly slide a finger inside her. The redhead had one hand behind her head kissing her harder massaging Waverly’s tongue with hers. Her other hand on the brunette’s back hoping to feel their boobs graze and nipples touching. 

Waverly added another finger inside the redhead as she began to pump them in and out of her at a quick pace. Nicole moaned into their kisses surprising Waverly by not pulling away. Nicole really wanted to break the kiss and let out her moms as she felt Waverly kiss her neck and boobs but this was too nice. This felt really nice and normal. 

Waverly added another finger and went faster. The brunette was shocked that Nicole hadn’t broken their kisses yet or even rocked her hips up into her fingers. She didn’t know why but Waverly thought this was really nice. It felt nice to be able to give to Nicole for once. The redhead was always so giving to her that being on top and in control was very new to her but she liked it. 

Waverly felt Nicole clench around and grip her fingers and that’s when the redhead pulled away. Waverly pressed her lips gently to the redhead’s neck as she felt Nicole come underneath her. Nicole gasped and moaned out Waverly’s name over and over for a couple minutes before she came down from her high. Waverly was still kissing her neck as she slowly pulled her fingers out of her. 

“Waves?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly finally unlatched her lips from her neck and looked at her. “What is it, babe?”

Nicole closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She took a deep breath and opened them back up to look at the brunette above her. “I want you to use it on me.”

Waverly looked down at her lifting her eyebrow up in question but then the light bulb went off in her head. “Nic. Are you sure? You don’t have to keep trying it. Not for me. It’s fine that it’s not your thing.”

“Wave, baby. I’m sure. I’ve only tried it twice with you. Both times I think I was just too much in my own head about it.”

Waverly nodded. “Have you uh used it on you to like uh practice?”

Nicole shook her head. “No. Should I?”

Waverly attempted to shrug. “Maybe. It might help.”

Nicole nodded up at her. “Can we uh give it another go right now? It’s just that I like it when you focus on me for a change. I mean don’t get me wrong I love making you feel good and stuff but it’s.”

Waverly cut her off and pressed her lips on the redhead’s. “Nicole. Stop rambling. It’s okay we can try it now. And just for the record I really love when you focus on me but I love it even better when I’m able to return the favor.”

Nicole leaned up and kissed her slowly before pulling away and reaching for the night stand drawer. She pulled it open and handed Waverly what she needed. The brunette grabbed it and slid the harness with the cock up her legs. Waverly got out of bed and opened the drawer again opening a condom and putting it on the cock. 

Nicole looked over at her standing up next to her as she slid a condom on the cock. “What are you doing?”

Waverly got it all situated and looked over at her. “I figured maybe wearing one would make it easier for you.”

Nicole smiled and shook her head trying to make the tears go away. “Waverly.” She said quietly. 

Waverly smiled at her and climbed back in the bed with her. She knelt before her and leaned down to kiss her softly. “I love you, Nic. So much it hurts, babe.”

Nicole reached up and pulled her back down for another kiss. She pulled back and looked at the brunette as she moved her thumbs across Waverly’s cheeks. “I love you, Waves. So much it hurts, baby.”

Waverly leaned down and kissed her again and she pressed her body on top of hers. She forgot she was wearing the cock and felt it rub up the inside of Nicole’s thigh. She broke away and leaned back up.

“Wave? You okay? What’s wrong?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly shook her head. “Yeah, nothing’s wrong. I just am not used to wearing it and didn’t want to accidentally push it inside you before you were ready.”

Nicole nodded understanding. “Okay well uh I’m ready I think.” She told Waverly. 

Waverly nodded and ran her finger up and down her entrance slowly. “I’m just going to make sure.”

Nicole gasped and nodded then when she felt Waverly slide her finger in she laid her head back on the pillow. She felt the brunette getting her worked up and slowly spread her wide. Waverly looked up at the redhead. 

“Babe, I’m going to push it in slowly, okay?”

Nicole nodded keeping her eyes closed and head back. Waverly kept her spread wide and guided the tip to the redhead’s entrance teasing Nicole for a moment. The redhead felt it and gasped letting out a soft moan. Waverly slid inside the redhead an inch and stopped. 

“Nic? You okay?” Waverly asked her. Nicole nodded again. 

Waverly lifted Nicole’s hips for better access and slid in another inch. “Still good?” Nicole nodded. 

Waverly kept going until she was all the way in and felt Nicole’s skin against hers. She leaned down and kissed Nicole gently. The redhead opened her eyes and saw Waverly right above her. 

“Waves? Why’d you kiss me?” Nicole asked her. 

“I’m all the way in. I’m just giving you a reward.”

Nicole smiled and kissed the brunette. “I’ll take all the rewards, baby.”

“Now I’m going to start to pull it out and then I’m going to push it back inside you. Kind of like fingers but it’s bigger and different.”

“Baby, it’s a fake penis. I’ve used it on you plenty of times. I know how it works.”

Waverly smiled and laughed a little. “Yeah, you have but you’re receiving it this time, Nicole. I just want to make sure I’m not hurting you. Also I want you to be able to feel it.”

Nicole nodded. “You’re right, Waverly. Just uh go slow at first and don’t do the whole thing yet.”

Waverly nodded at the redhead. “Okay. Talk to me and tell me what you’re feeling or not feeling, okay?”

Nicole nodded and Waverly pulled back an inch or two before pushing it back inside her. The brunette continued like that for a few minutes waiting for Nicole to say something. 

“Can you uh do more?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly nodded and pulled back another two inches before pumping it hard inside her. Nicole’s face scrunched up but she didn’t say anything. Waverly kept going and the redhead’s face went back to normal. She kept going at a rather quick pace inside Nicole until she said something again. 

“I think I’m starting to feel something, baby. Do all of it.” Nicole said. 

Waverly smiled and nodded as she pulled it all the way out to the tip and pushed it back inside her harder. She decided to pick up the pace and see what happened. Nicole furrowed her brow for a second and then she relaxed as her mouth fell open and a moan tumbled from it. 

“Oh, god! Oh, shit!” Nicole screamed out.

Waverly smiled so big as she pumped the cock faster and harder inside Nicole. She leaned down and pressed her lips to her neck as she kept up the quick pace. She reached out to the sides and gripped the sheets as she pounded the cock inside Nicole. 

“Waves, baby, god, don’t stop.” Nicole moaned. 

Waverly settled in one spot on Nicole’s neck and sucked on it as she tried to go faster and harder inside Nicole hoping she would come soon because she was getting tired. She tried not to show it though.

Nicole felt herself grip Waverly’s cock inside her as her orgasm came over her and she screamed the brunette’s name and moaned as she rode it out. Waverly felt her relax and pulled out slowly so as not to startle her. 

Waverly felt the condom on the cock and smiled as she pulled it off. She tossed it to the side and would clean it up later. She looked back at Nicole breathing heavily trying to settle down. 

“Nic?” Waverly said. 

Nicole opened her eyes and looked up at the brunette. “Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

Nicole nodded and sat up as she held Waverly’s waist learning in to capture the brunette’s lips on hers. “More than okay, Waves. I want to try something.”

“Do you have time?” Nicole nodded. “What is it?”

“Do you remember the position on the couch before I left for Purgatory?” Waverly nodded. “I want to do that but I want to use it on you.”

Waverly slipped it off herself and handed it to Nicole. She jumped on the bed and laid down on her stomach. Nicole smiled and slid the harness up her legs. She looked back at the brunette. 

“Do you want a condom on it?” Nicole asked her. 

“Nope.”

Nicole nodded and turned around kneeling behind the brunette. She leaned down and laid on her back. Her boobs felt so good pressed against her back. The cock rubbed the inside of Waverly’s thigh. Nicole kissed the back of her neck. 

“You ready, Wave?” Nicole wondered. 

“Give me a kiss first.”

Nicole smiled and shook her head as she leaned down and kissed her softly and slowly. She pulled back and lifted her hips up slightly so she could guide the tip to Waverly’s entrance from behind. She brushed her lips across hers as she slid it inside and pulled it out. She did that a few times going deeper each time. 

“Nic. You feel so good. So hard.” Waverly said. 

“You make me hard, Waves.”

“Your boobs on my back is so hot, and my ass rubbing against you is even hotter.”

Nicole eventually made it all the way in and stopped. “Baby, I’m about to make you feel so good.”

“I want to feel you come on my ass, Nic.”

Nicole kissed her hard and began to pump the cock into Waverly with so much force. She reached her hands around Waverly and massaged her nipples between her fingers as she grounded herself into the brunette’s ass. Nicole could already feel herself getting extremely turned on and kept this up.

“Baby, I’m so close to coming on your ass.”

“Do it.” Waverly said. 

Nicole grinded her hips against Waverly’s ass as she pounded the cock deeper and harder and faster inside the brunette. She kissed Waverly’s back and palmed her boobs. 

“Waverly I’m about to come.”

“Me too, babe. I’m almost there.”

A few more minutes and they both came. They rode it out and laid there quietly for several minutes. Nicole kissed the back of Waverly’s neck.

“I think that was the best sex we’ve ever had.” Nicole said. 

“I don’t know. Last night was pretty amazing.” Waverly told her. 

“Yeah that was pretty great.”

“Nic? I’m exhausted and you have get to get ready for work.”

“Shit I do. Ugh I just want to have sex with you all day.”

Waverly laughed. “I’d like that, too but we can’t. We have jobs and friends.”

“Okay but promise me that we’ll do nothing but be naked and have sex all day soon.”

“Go!”

“Baby!”

“Nic, go!”

Nicole groaned and pulled out of Waverly. She slid the harness off and headed to the bathroom to shower fast before getting ready for work. She looked over and saw the brunette sleeping when she buttoned the last button on her shirt and tied her tie. She grabbed her boots and sat on the edge of the bed lacing them up. She turned back and traced her finger down Waverly’s cheek slowly.

“I love you, baby. So much it hurts, Waves.” Nicole whispered to her before she stood up and left for work. 

Nicole walks into the station heading straight to Dolls’ desk. He looks up and sees her so he stands up and leads her out to the patrol car. She follows him and eyes him curiously but gets in the passenger side. He closes the driver door and turns on the engine as he pulls out of the station. 

“We have a call. I just heard it on the radio when you walked in.” He told her. 

“Okay? What is it?” She wondered. 

He looked over at her then back to the road ahead. “Uh you’ll know it when we get there.”

Nicole stared over at him and leaned back against the head rest staring ahead all of a sudden worried about this call they were headed to. They pulled up to a familiar building 15 minutes later. It was the bank. The bank where she got stabbed. Where it all started. 

“Dolls.” Nicole said her voice shaking. 

“It’s a robbery and I think it’s her again.”

“Why do you think that?”

He swallowed and took a deep breath. “I’ve been following her. Working overtime. She’s been staking it out.”

Nicole clenched her jaw and looked out the window at the building. “Let’s go see.”

Waverly headed to the university and straight to her office. She unlocked her door and walked in sitting down. She saw Jeremy walk in and sit down in the chair across from her. She looked at him and noticed the bags under his eyes and complete exhaustion on his face. 

“Jeremy, you don’t look too good.” She told him. 

“I’ve been here all night. I haven’t slept much since I moved to the city.”

“You need rest. Go home and sleep. Class starts tomorrow.”

“But I’m not ready.”

“Jeremy, you can’t get in front of your class looking like this. Get some rest and drink some water, maybe get a pizza or something, too.”

Jeremy put his head in his hands and nodded off for a minute before he threw his head up and nodded at her. “Okay, okay. I’m going.”

“Good. Thank you. Take care of yourself, please.”

He nodded and stood up heading back to his office. Waverly stared at her phone and wanted a text from Nicole to appear but it didn’t so she turned it off and went back to work. 

Nicole had her gun raised as she entered the bank following Dolls. He saw someone in the back with a bag so he went that way telling Nicole to keep her eyes open. She nodded and looked around seeing no one around. Had she planned it like this? No hostages? This made the redhead feel very uneasy about the situation. She walked to the rooms she didn’t check before and cleared one entering the next one. 

“Officer Haught. I’m glad you got my call.” A familiar voice said with a shotgun aimed at her. 

Nicole kept the gun trained on the older blonde. She could tell more about her now that she was in the light. “I feel like I should know your name by now considering how much we keep running into each other.”

The older blonde smiled and nodded at her. “Fair point. It’s Lucado. My associate out there is Tucker. I assume you know him.”

Nicole nodded. “I do. Not smart having him trail my girlfriend on her book tour.”

Lucado shook her head. “I didn’t tell him to show hisself to her. Just keep a distance.”

“He doesn’t seem the brightest. Your old partner seemed a little smarter.”

Lucado furrowed her brow and stepped forward pressing the shotgun to the redhead’s chest. Nicole had her gun on Lucado’s forehead. “Not smart bringing him up, Red.”

“Well, I’m getting a little tired of your games, Lucado. What do you want?”

“Today. Bring back old times and maybe actually get away with my partner. Tomorrow who knows.”

They stood there holding each other at gunpoint for 10 minutes until Dolls walked over with Tucker in handcuffs and the bag of money in the other hand. 

“Nicole, I got him. You good?”

“We have to let them go.” Nicole told him but she didn’t lower her gun.

“Haught. What are you doing?” He asked her. 

“This was just a nostalgia trip.”

“You can’t be serious.” Dolls said. 

“We can’t do anything right now.”

Dolls took the handcuffs off him and gave him the bag. He backed away and Lucado lowered her gun following Tucker out of the empty bank. Nicole holstered her gun once she was out of sight and turned to Dolls.

“We have to play the long game, Dolls.” Nicole told him. 

“I get that, but I had him and you had her.”

“Yeah and do you want to call Waverly and tell her that I got shot because we rushed this?” Dolls shook his head. “That’s what I thought. This wasn’t a huge waste. I got her name. We can run it and see if she has any weaknesses.”

Dolls smiled and shook his head. “You’re going to make an even better cop than me one day, Haught.”

“Looks like I’m already there.” She teased.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go see if we can find anything about her at the station.” He said leading the way out of the bank. 

“Yes, sir. Don’t let me stay out too late. I have a surprise for Waverly at the bar tonight.”

Dolls climbed into the driver’s side of the car and looked over at her in the passenger. “Really? What’s the occasion?”

“It’s one year today that we met for the first time.” She said with a huge grin on her face. 

“People celebrate that?” He wondered thinking about when he met Wynonna. 

Nicole shrugged. “I don’t know but I am because it literally changed my life.”

“Okay well let’s get to work and hopefully you’ll make it in time.” Dolls said turning on the engine and heading back to the station.

Waverly had been in her office for hours it seemed like and finally turned her phone when she realized she didn’t have any more work to do. She saw a missed call from Chrissy as well as a couple texts from her. She called the blonde back and waited but got her voicemail. 

‘What’s up Chrissy?’ She typed out. 

Waverly made everything look neat and tidy before gathering a few things to take home. She slung her bag over her shoulder and locked her office door heading to her apartment.

‘Hey! Sorry I just got out of the shower! I was thinking about going to the bar in a couple hours. Want to join?’

‘Let me call and see what Nicole is doing.’

As she was about to call the redhead she got another text. ‘She asked me to ask you if you wanted to go out.’

‘Why?’

‘I don’t know. I guess she didn’t want to disturb you knowing tomorrow is your first day.’

‘Okay. I’m coming back to our place now. I guess I’ll shower and get ready.’

Waverly walked into her bedroom and went straight for the shower. She put on some jeans and a simple tee shirt. She grabbed her phone and headed to the bar. She had hoped to walk with Chrissy but the apartment was empty. 

Waverly walked in and saw Chrissy in a booth with Dolls and Robin but didn’t see Nicole. Her eyes fell to the bar where she saw red hair up in a messy bun. Nicole was wearing a tee shirt and jeans like herself. The redhead would wear that when she worked here. When they met. The brunette made herself walk to the bar and sit on the stool. She put her head down on the bar. 

Nicole turned around and expected to see beautiful hazel eyes looking into her brown ones but she saw the back of the brunette’s head and her hair fall off her shoulders. She stepped forward with a glass of Pinot in her hand and set it down. 

“Wave? Baby? Is something wrong?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly lifted her head up to look at her after a few minutes of silence. “I know what you’re doing and now I feel awful.” She proceeded to lay her head back down again. 

Nicole looked around and made eye contact with Robin because she was back here too long probably. He nodded and walked back over as she went around the bar to stand behind Waverly. The redhead put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. 

“Bring your Pinot and let’s go hang out with our friends.” Nicole told her.

Waverly groaned and mumbled to herself sitting up taking the glass of Pinot before her. She swiveled and looked up at Nicole. “Nic.” She said softly and quietly.

Nicole spread her legs and stepped forward almost sitting in Waverly’s lap. She leaned down next so she could hear her better. “What is it? You okay?”

“Can we just go to your place?” Waverly asked her. 

Nicole leaned back and looked into her eyes. “Waverly.” She started to say but got lost in the puppy dog eyes she was making. “God, why do you have to make that face?”

“I just want to be with you tonight.” 

“But our friends.” Nicole said pointing back at them. 

“Will understand. Plus I’m pretty sure you have something big planned with Chrissy for my book coming out.” 

Nicole looked down at the glass in her hand. “What about your wine?” Waverly brought it to her lips and drank all of it setting the empty glass on the bar behind her. “Well okay then. Should we go talk to them?”

Waverly nodded and grabbed Nicole’s hand as they walked over to the booth. They told Dolls and Chrissy who both nodded and said they understood just like Waverly had told Nicole. 

Nicole unlocked her apartment and Waverly went straight for the couch falling face down on it. Nicole kicked her shoes off and made her way over to the brunette. She tapped her ass and lifted her legs setting them on her lap as she sat down. Nicole turned on the television and put on the first Harry Potter. Waverly heard the music and turned her head to look at the television. Thirty minutes passed before Waverly spoke up. 

“Yesterday was my birthday and today was the day we first met. You’ve been doing things for me and for us haven’t you?”

“Yeah. I have.”

“My event for the book is on our first date, well the coffee date. Do you still have something planned?”

Nicole looked over at her. “Wait, it is?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I may have to shift something around then.”

“Nic.” Waverly said begging her to say something.

“Waves, I’m not telling you, baby.”

Waverly sat up but didn’t move her legs and she put her elbow up on the back of the couch studying Nicole. “What happened at work?”

Nicole kept her eyes on the screen until she knew Waverly would press. She turned to look at the brunette. “Dolls has been tracking her and first thing we got a call. Same bank. We went and it was empty but they were robbing it.”

Waverly furrowed her brows. “Did she hurt you again?”

Nicole shook her head. “No we just talked while we had guns on each other. I got her to tell me her name then Dolls and I ran it and did some digging.”

“So you let her go?”

“Yes. It seemed too easy and she wasn’t there for that. As much as I hated it we had to let her go.”

Waverly lifted Nicole’s shirt and ran her finger over the scar then did the same thing with her scar on her cheek. “At least she didn’t give you another one.”

“I don’t care about the scars. As long as I can get home to you I’m good. Plus chicks dig scars, right?”

Waverly smiled and shook her head at her. “You’re ridiculous, babe, and yes they make you look so hot.”

Nicole smiled and leaned in to graze the tips of their noses. “Does that mean I can get some more?”

Waverly leaned back and slapped her shoulder. “Absolutely not!”

Nicole smiled and laughed as she grabbed her legs and pulled her to sit on top of her. “Fine! I won’t get anymore. On purpose.”

Waverly wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “None on accident either please.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist as she leaned in and rested her forehead to the brunette’s. “I’ll try my best, baby. My job kind of takes away that liberty.”

“I know. I’ll never be over that fact.” Waverly whispered. 

“You were right. I like this better, Waves.”

Waverly smiled and slowly fit her lips between the redhead’s softly. Nicole fell into the kiss and wanted to deepen it but pulled back. 

“You have no idea how much I want to kiss you with Harry Potter playing in the background, but I’d rather us go put some sweats on come back out here and snuggle while we actually watch the movie.” Nicole said. 

Waverly looked at her and kissed her again before standing up and leading the redhead into her bedroom. They both put some sweats on and laid on the couch. Nicole was laying on her side at the back of the couch and Waverly was in front of her with the redhead’s arm around her waist. Nicole grabbed the blanket and covered them up. 

“Hey, Nic?” Waverly said. 

“Yeah, Waves?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Nicole kissed the back of her neck. “Of course, baby.”

“I was wondering if we’re not ready for marriage, are we ready to move in together?” Waverly asked her. 

Nicole sat up and looked down at her. Waverly rolled on her back and looked up at the redhead. “You want to live with me? Like we’d be together when we’re not working?”

Waverly nodded. “That’s been most of our relationship.”

“I don’t know.” Nicole said shaking her head. 

“Do you not want to?”

“Of course I want to but it’s just a lot.”

“I know and that’s why I’m bringing it up now so we can talk about it. Because I am ready for that step, okay?”

Nicole laid back down behind her and wrapped her arm around Waverly’s waist again. “Okay.”

Waverly rubbed the redhead’s hand on her stomach softly. “Are you ready, babe?”

Nicole closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You won’t.”

“Yes I will.”

“How do you know that?” Waverly wondered. 

“Because I almost moved in with Shae.” Waverly was quiet and Nicole knew. “I told you you would be.”

“I’m not disappointed, Nicole!” Waverly yelled. 

“You didn’t say anything!”

“Because I was processing and thinking about how I feel!”

“Silence sounds like disappointment to me!” Nicole yelled back sitting up. 

Waverly sat up, too and crossed her arms. “Really?! Well thanks for telling me how I feel!”

Nicole relaxed her herself and wondered why they were fighting about this. “I never meant to tell you how to feel. It’s just that last time I mentioned Shae it didn’t end well.” She said calmly.

“Because you hid it from me!” Waverly was still pissed even though Nicole didn’t seem to be. 

“So you think I hid this from you?! Well I didn’t because this is the first time you’ve brought up moving in together!” Nicole was angry again. 

“Yes because you’ve never brought up moving in together!”

“Damn it!” Nicole yelled standing up and walking to the wall punching it. She turned back around to look at Waverly. “So because I haven’t brought it up I hid it from you! Is that right?!”

“Then give me a better reason of why you haven’t brought it up!”

“Because I was waiting and you just sprung it on me like she did!” Nicole told her. 

“Waiting?” Waverly said barely audible.

“Yes. I was waiting.”

“For what?”

“For my first year as a cop to be over and hopefully stay or get moved closer to the university. Then I would bring it up so we could look at nearby apartments for us.” Nicole said shuffling her feet and shoving her hands in her pockets. 

Waverly’s entire demeanor changed to soft adorable puppy in half a second. She waved Nicole back over to her on the couch. She shyly walked over and sat down next to her. Waverly grabbed her long legs and wrapped them around her waist. She then lifted her hands to Nicole’s face and moved her thumbs across her cheeks slowly. 

“I’m so sorry, Nic. I got so caught up in the moment and since we’ve been back. I just want to wake up with you and fall asleep with you and be with you as much as I can.” Waverly said. 

Nicole rubbed her side before wrapping her arms around her middle as she pulled her in for a hug. “You have no reason to apologize, Wave. I understand because I’ve been feeling the same way, too. I’m sorry for getting all weird on you about it.”

Waverly leaned back and captured Nicole’s lips on hers gently for a second. “I sprung it on you like you said and that wasn’t the best way to say it but I’ve never wanted to live with someone besides my sister. And maybe Chrissy.”

Nicole pressed her lips on the brunette’s and when she pulled back she chased Waverly’s lips again as she slid her tongue inside her mouth. She just wanted to kiss it all away for a few minutes. 

“I want morning kisses and night kisses and everything in between kisses with you. If you want to start talking then we can do that. If you want to research then go for it. I don’t want to make you wait whatever you’re ready for.” Nicole said. 

Waverly leaned forward and opened her mouth sticking her tongue out as she kissed the redhead deeper trying to make this kiss last as long as possible. So much just happened. She wanted to kiss the redhead because things were progressing with them but also she wanted to make up after that unexpected fight.

“Right now I’m ready for more kisses.” Waverly told her.

Nicole smiled. “I think I can help you out with that.” She said as she captured Waverly’s lips on hers again as slow and soft as she could.

These kisses weren’t about going any further. They were simple kisses occasionally slipping a tongue in the others mouth. They just wanted to feel the pure love they had for each other in the simplicity of a kiss. Not making out. Not sex. It was just them and their lips gliding across the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has something planned to celebrate Waverly and her book launch party. It’s supposed to be a happy day but things don’t quite go as planned.

Nicole sat in the patrol car with Dolls scrolling though her phone occasionally texting with Chrissy. She had been planning something for Waverly before her book release event tonight. The redhead was getting more and more nervous as time went on. 

Dolls kept looking over and seeing Nicole on her phone or rubbing her palms on her pants. He pulled over at their usual spot where they would try to pull over speeders or wait for a call to come over the radio.

“Alright, Haught, I think it’s time to spit it out.” He inquired. 

The redhead looked over at her partner and friend. “What?”

“You keep playing on your phone and wiping your hands on your pants.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Nicole says and smiled softly at him. “I’m nervous about tonight.”

“Why are you nervous?” He asked her. 

“I’m planning something and it’s time sensitive.”

“You want to fill me in?”

“I’m taking her out for dinner before to the restaurant where we had our first date at, but I have to go straight home and get ready quick. Chrissy has to coax Waverly back to the apartment right on time so she can get ready.”

“It’s a surprise? The dinner?” Nicole nodded and Dolls smiled at her. “Such a sappy romantic, Haught.”

Nicole cracked a smile and laughed. “I had planned something else but this seemed more appropriate.”

“Hey, I’m not judging. Wynonna is coming and I’m just stoked to see her. I’m taking her out, too.”

Nicole raised her eyebrow at him. “You sure that’s going to happen?”

Dolls tried not to smile but it spread across his face. “Yeah, you’re right. She’s supposed to be at my place when we get off. We’ll probably get take out and stay in until it’s time.”

Nicole smiled and shook her head stifling a laugh. “I know you have good intentions with her, Dolls but she’s my best friend and so are you. Also I’m really happy for you. I told you that you’d find someone.”

Dolls nodded. “You did and I think I’m starting to fall for her, Nicole.”

Nicole’s eye went wide as she clapped her hand over her open mouth. “Dolls! Are you serious?” He nodded at her. “Oh my god! I’m so happy for you.”

Dolls smiled and shook his head looking back out the windshield. “Alright, alright. Enough of that. Let’s get back to work so we can get to tonight.”

Nicole smiled and nodded looking out the windshield with him. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face for at least an hour until she thought about tonight and how everything had to go perfectly. 

Waverly walked out of her last class and checked her phone. Nothing from Nicole which wasn’t unusual because she was working, but there were several texts from her best friend. Chrissy insisted that she be back home right at 6:00. The blonde refused to say why. 

The brunette made her way to her office where it was swarming with students she recognized and new faces. She said she had an hour and then she had to leave. Half of the crowd left and she unlocked her door walking in seeing one student at a time. 

Waverly hated to leave with so many students left but she had to leave. Chrissy wanted her back at a certain time. She told them that she would be able to fully be here next time during her office hours. She sat alone in her office and took a breath before transitioning into the next phase of the day. The night. Her book release party.

Waverly walked into her and Chrissy’s apartment and threw her bag on her bed. She jumped in the shower and really thought about what was about to happen. Her third book was officially being released and there was a party in her honor. She also had to make a speech which she was completely nerve wracked about it. This was different than her lectures and she had been monologuing in the mirror all week. Nicole had caught her a few times and she just watched smiling at her each time. 

Nicole practically ran home stripping as soon as she crossed the threshold into her room. Her shower was the quickest she’d ever taken in her life and she threw a towel around her. She already laid out her outfit for the night before she left for work. She picked a nice matching bra and underwear set putting it on. She stepped into her black slacks and slid her arms into the sleeves of a white button up shirt. She left the top few buttons open and put on her black blazer to finish the look. She went out and bought some Oxfords slipping her feet into them. The redhead went into the bathroom and braided her hair up behind her head like usual. Nicole grabbed her phone and wallet shoving them in her pockets heading out the door.

The redhead walked into Waverly and Chrissy’s apartment. The blonde was on the couch and turned around to see her best friend walk in. 

“You clean up really nice, Red.” Chrissy said standing up to take it all in.

Nicole blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Is she ready, Chris?” The redhead asked her. 

“Yeah. Go ahead and put your jaw on the floor, Haught.” Chrissy told her and knocked on Waverly’s door. “Wave?”

Waverly heard a knock on her door and gave herself another look in the mirror before walking over and grabbing her phone and hand held purse. She held her doorknob and twisted it slowly to walk out. The brunette took in the redhead before her in a suit shaking her head as she looked at the floor. 

Nicole’s jaw hit the floor. Not literally but it felt like it. Waverly was wearing a floor length dress. There was slit that went up her leg stopping at the middle of her thigh. She scanned up and noticed it was strapless revealing her strong shoulders. She saw the brunette was not looking and her hair was up in a bun with a braid wrapped around it. The redhead walked up to her and put her finger under chin lifting her head to look into her beautiful hazel eyes. 

Waverly felt Nicole’s finger under chin lifting her head up. Her eyes met warm brown ones and she saw the redhead’s dimpled smile looking down at her. She felt a small smile creep up on her face seeing her girlfriend.

“Hi.” Waverly uttered quietly. 

Nicole kept her finger under Waverly’s chin keeping her head lifted up. “Hi.” She uttered back. 

Chrissy cleared her throat loudly. “If you two are going to kiss go ahead and do it already.”

Nicole and Waverly laughed as they smiled at each other before they moved in and their lips met gently. They both swore it’s as if they had never kissed before. They both never wanted to separate and so they both pulled back as they opened their mouths wider and their tongues met. Lips closed around for another kiss and they knew they had to pull back eventually. 

Nicole broke the kiss when she felt air was needed. She also knew time was of the essence so she dropped her hand and slid her fingers between Waverly’s holding her hand. She led them out of the apartment and Chrissy waved at them on the way out. 

Waverly stopped her on the street and leaned up to capture Nicole’s lips on hers once more slowly. “I missed you this week, babe.” She said after settling down on the flat of her feet. 

“You do know we could have spent our nights together, baby.”

Waverly nodded. “I know but the first week is always super busy and I needed to prep for tonight.”

“I know but you also know that I am totally supportive and would have helped you out.”

Waverly raised her eyebrow at the redhead. “Really? You would have helped me out?”

“You’re right, Waves. I would have just ended up distracting you. It’s been tough at work this week.”

“Want to talk about it?” She asked Nicole. 

Nicole nodded and headed down the street toward the restaurant. “Later.”

Waverly leaned into her side walking with her and realized where the redhead was leading them. “Nic.”

Nicole smiled and led her into the restaurant and gave the hostess her name. She led them to the same table as their first date laying menus down in front of their seats. Nicole helped Waverly and then sat down across from her. 

“What did you have to shift around to do this today?” Waverly wondered not having to look at the menu. 

“My initial plans. I wanted to do this for next week for our one year anniversary but this event made it perfect for tonight so now I have something else planned for our one year.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly smiled and ordered herself a glass of white and Nicole a glass of red. The redhead smiled over at her and slipped her shoe off reaching her leg out to graze her foot up her leg. The brunette blushed and looked over at Nicole smiling uncontrollably. 

“Remember last year?” Nicole asked her. Waverly nodded and hated that they weren’t in a booth so Nicole could slip her hand underneath her dress. “I still can’t keep my hands off of you.”

“Nothing has changed and I never want it to, Nic.” Waverly said. 

They finished dinner and Nicole paid before getting up to walk with Waverly down the street. She checked her watch and they were still right on time. The redhead wrapped her arm around Waverly’s shoulder pulling her into her side. The brunette wrapped her arm around her middle as they walked.

Nicole led them to their spot in the park. She stood behind Waverly and wrapped her arms around her neck leaning around to kiss her cheek as she pressed her front to the brunette’s back. Waverly leaned back into the redhead closing her eyes. 

“It’s almost time, baby. I’m just so proud of you, Waves.” Nicole said. 

Waverly opened her eyes and kissed underneath her chin softly. “I’m glad you’re here this time.” She said. 

Nicole heard that and something clicked in her. This time. Last time she got stabbed and she entered their lives. She had planned on doing this exact thing for her last time but she couldn’t. She spent it lying in a hospital bed. The redhead removed her arms from around Waverly and dropped them to her side nodding.

“Yeah, me too.” 

Waverly turned around and reached her hands out to her hips steadying the redhead. Her left hand moved over the scar through the shirt. “I didn’t meant to bring it up. Sorry.”

Nicole looked down at the brunette and closed her eyes before leaning forward to press her forehead to Waverly’s. “It’s okay. I’m okay. We’re here.”

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist and pulled her front closer to hers. She rubbed her back slowly trying to calm her down. “I love you. You are my rock, babe. She took away last time. Let’s not let her take away this time, okay?”

Nicole nodded against her skin as she wrapped her arms around her middle. “You’re my rock, baby, and I love you so much it hurts.”

“Are we just going to stand here and wait or what?” The brunette wondered. 

Nicole smiled and leaned back pressing her lips to Waverly’s forehead. “Nope. Remember what happened after we left the restaurant last year?” 

“Babe!” Nicole nodded and was met with the brunette’s lips crashing against hers. “Nic! I can’t believe it!”

“Believe it, baby.” Nicole told her and grabbed her arms that were wrapped around her sliding her fingers between Waverly’s leading her down to the street where a horse carriage awaited them.

Waverly practically drug her along leading her to it. She let go of the redhead’s hand as she hopped up into it and settled under the blanket. Nicole followed her up into it and scooted close to her getting under the blanket with her. 

The carriage started to make its way to their destination which was the venue for the event. Some historical mansion downtown that the brunette specifically requested. Waverly laid her head on Nicole’s shoulder and the redhead rubbed her thigh under the blanket. 

Nicole moved Waverly’s legs on top of her lap under the blanket and her hands found their way to the slit in her dress. Her fingers slowly snaked their way under the fabric feeling the brunette’s toned thigh. Waverly leaned up and kissed the redhead’s neck. Nicole slowly and gently slid her hand up her thigh until she felt the material of her underwear. Her fingers slid underneath and rested there moving back and forth across her hip bone. 

Nicole looked down at the brunette and found her looking back up at her. The redhead leaned down and gently captured Waverly’s lips on her own slowly. The brunette’s hand found its place on the back of Nicole’s head. It slowly made its way down to the base of her neck as Waverly pulled back and met the redhead’s lips once again. 

Nicole dragged her tongue across the brunette’s lip and Waverly opened her mouth into the next kiss meeting the redhead’s tongue with hers. Each kiss was slow and tender as the carriage made its way along the road. Every time they pulled back they would crash together again desperate to feel the others lips gliding on their own. 

The redhead felt very daring and moved her hand over and felt a clean shaven brunette. Her palm was over the front of Waverly’s center and her thumb moved down and came so close to really touching her. Waverly moaned into the kiss and Nicole had no idea if she wanted this so she broke the kiss. 

“Waves?” The redhead wondered. Waverly looked up at her and somehow shook her head and nodded at the same time. “What does that mean, baby? Yes or no?”

“I don’t know. I really want to keep making out with you but I also really want to feel you inside me.”

Nicole nodded and understood her turmoil. “Well maybe we should just make out because I don’t think getting you turned on before your big event is the smartest idea.”

Waverly nodded and felt Nicole’s hand move away and rest on her thigh. “What if you tell me about your week?” She asked the redhead. 

“Okay I guess it’s now or after and after is reserved for other things.” Nicole said leaning down and kissing her hard. “We’ve been researching and trying to find out a way to get her before she strikes again. No one has helped us at all. It seems everyone ends up dead who knows her well. We’ve thought about going after Tucker but then we go against that decision.”

“Anything else happen?”

Nicole shook her head. “Not really. That’s been the biggest thing on our plate. We’ve had a couple regular calls. Domestic disturbances, speeders, stuff like that.”

“I’m worried about you. Less than in the beginning and when I think that Dolls is there with you then I worry even less.” Waverly said and lifted her finger to trace it down the scar on her cheek. “I just want my baby in one piece.”

“I want to be in one piece for you, Waves. Sometimes police work is like this. I mean I don’t want to bring it up but you remember how it was with your dad.” 

“Yeah, I remember. You’re better than him. I don’t know. You’re just you, Nicole and I trust you more than I trust him.”

Nicole nodded. “Did you call him?”

Waverly shook her head. “Not yet. I was hoping to get through my first week and the first week of its release before I do.”

Nicole nodded and traced small circles over her thigh. She looked up and the building came into view. “We’re almost there. You ready?”

“As long as you’re by my side.” She told Nicole. 

Nicole resumed their make out session from earlier until it was time to disembark the carriage. 

Waverly stood behind the podium and looked out over the crowd of people assembled there for her and her third book. She found Nicole in the audience as well as Wynonna and Chrissy. She smiled and went through her speech with eloquence just like she practiced all week. Cheers and applause erupted throughout the room when she closed and she waved to everyone as she descended down to the main floor. 

Nicole met her and wrapped her arms around her lifting her up in the air swinging her around as she hugged the brunette. She put her down and pressed her lips to Waverly’s as she leaned her back in a dip with her hands firmly on her back. She pulled her back up and broke the kiss. 

“You were incredible, baby. I’m so proud of you, Waves.” Nicole said. 

“Thanks, babe. You couldn’t tell I was nervous?” The redhead shook her head. “Good. I was really close to calling you up there to hold my hand.”

“I would have done it in a heartbeat.”

“Waves, I’m super proud of you, baby girl.” Wynonna said walking up behind them.

“Yeah, Wave. I can’t believe I’m your best friend still. I thought you would have ditched me by now.” Chrissy added in. 

Dolls stepped in and wrapped his arms around Wynonna. “Waverly, you’re wonderful and deserve this party.” He said. 

“Thanks so much, guys! I feel so grateful and it’s all because of you Nonna. You pushed me to take this job and if I hadn’t then I wouldn’t be here.”

Wynonna shook her head. “This was all you, Wave. You decided to travel the world and write about it.” She told her younger sister.

Waverly smiled and threw her arms around her sister. Dolls stepped back and walked around to Nicole. She looked at him curiously. 

“What’s up with you?” She asked him. 

“I chickened out. I couldn’t tell her.” He said. 

“What happened?”

“Well, we were in my room with take out boxes on the bed. We had just you know and we were eating. I was in bed with my girlfriend and look over at her to tell her and I just couldn’t. She looked over at me with those blue eyes and I just.”

“Alright I get the picture. So why couldn’t you say it?” She inquired. 

“I was scared she wouldn’t say it back. What if she doesn’t say it back?”

“Ask her. Maybe not directly but open up a conversation about it.” 

“How did you tell Waverly?” He wondered. 

“I had wanted to tell her for weeks but it never seemed like the right time. Then she was about to leave for her trip and I knew she wanted to say it but she couldn’t. She left and then burst back into the room kissing me and I could tell so I said it first so she knew.”

“Wow. That is very.” He said as he watched Waverly and Wynonna talk. “Beautiful.”

“I’m glad we said it then because I didn’t want to tell her on the phone or wait another 3 weeks.”

“Yeah, yeah. She has a few days off so she could be here for Waverly so maybe I’ll get the courage.”

Nicole slapped her hand on his back. “You got this.”

He smiled up at her and left her to go find the bar. Nicole fell into conversation with Chrissy for the next hour. 

Nicole looked around and saw everyone at a table. She had snuck off away from everyone to get a good vantage point of the place. She went to join her friends and someone was walking toward her. 

“Lucado.” Nicole said harshly. 

“Officer Haught. What a nice event.” She said. 

“It is. Why are you here?”

“The usual. Spy and wait for my moment.”

“This is your moment?” Nicole wondered. 

Lucado shook her head and pointed her finger down at the table with her friends and girlfriend. “That is.”

Nicole looked and saw Tucker take Waverly off to the side and then they slipped into a side room. The redhead went to sprint down but a hand was pressed flat on her chest. 

“Not so fast, Red.”

“If you touch her, I swear.”

Lucado mouthed and mocked Nicole. “Threats, threats, empty threats. Let me see some follow through.”

“You’ll see it.” Nicole said and brushed past her to run down to the floor and into the room where he took her. 

Nicole was walking into a situation empty handed and hated that she wasn’t completely prepared. She walked down the dark hallway and found Waverly in a chair with duct tape on her mouth. The brunette was mumbling and she went to run for her. Tucker was behind her and brought his arm around her with a knife to her throat. 

“Hey there, Officer.” He said. 

“Tucker.” She said sharply never breaking eye contact with Waverly. 

“She said you would rush in here like your hair was on fire.” 

Nicole calculated her movements very carefully. “Yeah she has a thing for my attitude and hair color.” She said and grabbed his wrist with the knife pulling it away form her and throwing him into a somersault onto his back simultaneously. She held the knife up to his throat. “Tell her to leave us alone or next time I will not hesitate.” She told him and slid the blade down his cheek giving him a mirroring scar. 

He slid backwards slowly making his way to his feet and running out the door. Nicole turned around and threw the knife to the side making her way to Waverly. She slowly removed the duct tape off her mouth and pressed their lips together in a messy kiss. The redhead kept their lips meshed together as she straddled her and reached around to untie her hands. 

Waverly’s hands found their place on Nicole’s face feeling her face as she pulled away and crashed her lips into Nicole’s again. The redhead put her hands on her face as well feeling for injuries in case the duct tape hid any. She finally leaned back and scanned her for any more. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Nicole asked her standing up off her.

Waverly nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. He never touched me or hurt me.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly so tight and the tears came flowing like a waterfall. “Wave. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Nic.”

“I feel like it is. She ruined tonight, too.”

Waverly hugged her tighter and felt her shaking as she sobbed. “Babe, hey.” Waverly said as she sat back down in the chair and pulled Nicole on top of her lap wrapping her legs around her. “Look at me, please.”

Nicole took a minute and slowed her sobs leaning back to look down at her. Waverly raised her hands to wipe her face from the tears streaming down her face. “Nic, I need you to know that despite this incident, tonight has been amazing and it’s all because of you.”

Nicole nodded and more tears fell. The brunette wiped them as well. “I just. I can’t. She said and I saw and then I just.”

“Nicole, babe, stop talking and come here.” Waverly said and put her hand behind her head to lay it down her shoulder wrapping her up. “I’ve got you, Nic. I’m safe. I’m okay.”

Nicole held the brunette in her arms as Waverly held her back. The redhead completely lost it and started to sob again not knowing that she had any more tears in her. She was taken back to her nightmares. They were becoming real and it scared the hell out of her. She wouldn’t let them become real. She wouldn’t let them be true.

Waverly got a cab for them to head back to the redhead’s apartment when the event ended. Honestly, she told Robert and he let them sneak out of there early. She helped Nicole into and then out of the cab. They walked into her apartment and this really wasn’t how she wanted her night to end but she was glad to be with her girlfriend. 

Waverly helped Nicole out of her suit and handed her some sweats to put on. She asked the redhead to unzip her dress and she grabbed her favorite sweats. She climbed into bed next to Nicole and told her to lay on top of her. The redhead looked at her unsure and the brunette nodded so she laid on top of her fitting her legs between Waverly’s and laid her head down next to hers. She wrapped her arms around her middle and turned her head to face her. 

“We weren’t supposed to end the night like this. I’m sorry, Waverly.” Nicole whispered, her voice shaky and hoarse from crying.

Waverly rubbed her back softly. “Plans change and I like taking care of you, Nicole. I would do it for the rest of my life if I could.” She told the redhead. Nicole got quiet and eventually Waverly turned to look at her. “That wasn’t.”

“I really want you to and I want you to be my wife.” Nicole said interrupting her. 

“Nic. We said. We’re not ready. This is what happened last time. We can’t do this because of her. We can’t rush into this out of fear.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole nodded and closed her eyes knowing she was right but also hating it at the same time. “I love you, babe, I really do. So much it hurts, but marriage isn’t something to be jumped into because we’re absolutely scared shitless out of minds. I want to marry you because I want to marry you. Not because she’s making me.” Waverly added. 

“Wave.” Nicole said quietly. “I love you, too. I just uh I don’t know. I can’t uh lose you before I’ve had a chance to be your wife.”

“Honey, you’re going to be my wife. After you’ve taken care of her. As far as losing me, that’s not going to happen. Not as long as my knight in shiny red hair has anything to say about it.”

Nicole laughed and it was music to Waverly’s ears. “That’s me, baby. At your service.”

“There she is.” Waverly said and moved her hands to her head and scratch her head. 

“Here I am. Where’d I go?”

“You went very deep into crazy land, but I saved you.”

“Crazy land?”

“Yeah, babe. You eventually come back to me but I never left you and I never will, Nic.”

Nicole kissed the brunette gently and knew Waverly could tell her lips were trembling against hers. The brunette did but never parted from the redhead’s lips as they found themselves making out. Nicole’s hands tugged at the bottom of Waverly’s hoodie. 

Waverly broke the kiss. “Nic? Babe? Uh are you sure?” She asked her. 

“Isn’t that my line?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly smiled and laughed at the redhead. “Yeah it is but I’m stealing it. So?”

“I’m sure. I just want to forget and feel you and be with you.”

“I want that, too, but.” Waverly trailed off. 

“But what? Talk to me.” 

Waverly went quiet and closed her eyes. “I was the bait for you tonight. They’re using me to get to you. I’m scared, Nicole. I don’t want to see you get hurt in front of me.”

Nicole moved off and let the brunette breathe from laying on top of her. She laid on her side and lifted her hand to the brunette’s neck moving her thumb across her skin. 

“I’m scared, too. They know how much you mean to me, Waves.” Nicole said. 

Waverly turned and looked into the redhead’s soft brown eyes. “Nicole, I already did this with daddy. I don’t know if I can again with you.”

“What are you saying?” Nicole asked her. 

“I don’t know what I’m saying.”

“It sounds like you want to break up, but why? They already know so not being together is her winning and you said we shouldn’t let her take tonight away.”

“I know, I know. I just am trying to find a solution quickly so we can go back to before.”

“I know you are, baby. I’m sorry for getting upset with you. We have to be patient.”

Waverly put her palms on her face and shook her head. “God, I hate this. I just want to be with you, Nic and not have to worry about you or us all the time.”

Nicole leaned in close and pressed her lips to her neck gently. “I know, Waves.” The redhead whispered and slung her arm across her middle pulling her closer. 

Waverly put her hands on Nicole’s arm and rubbed it. “It was one bad moment in an otherwise perfect night. I love you, Nicole Haught. So much it hurts, babe.”

“I love you so much it hurts, Waverly Earp.” Nicole said as she slid her hand underneath her hoodie to move her thumb across her hip bone lightly. She nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck and kissed the skin before settling in to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has a hiccup during class. Nicole stays late at work so she can follow through with her weekend plans for the brunette. Chrissy hopes her best friend and wine can help her talk to her crush.

Waverly was in class and the past week had been normal. She had her classes and all the students were talking her ear off after or in her office hours. She never seemed to have a moment to herself unless it was on her way home. The brunette would tell Nicole she was exhausted and crash the second she fell on her bed in her apartment. 

Nicole had a relatively normal week at work, too. Paperwork in the station and out on patrol with Dolls. No sign of Lucado and Tucker anywhere. Every night she would hope that Waverly would be at her place or ask her to come over but it was always a text saying she was exhausted. The redhead would go home and put on her sweats reading Waverly’s books again. 

The end of the week arrived and Waverly stepped into her first class of the day. It went smoothly except it was discussion day so half of it was spent with her watching as the students talked amongst themselves about the week’s content. She hopped up onto her desk at the front of the classroom and saw the door open in the back. He stood right next to it just inside the room but the brunette immediately knew who it was. 

Nicole was sitting at her desk in the station doing some paperwork. The day before they had several cases open up so today was spent resolving all the paperwork from them. She was so focused that she didn’t hear her phone vibrate until she grabbed it and headed for the break room to get a coffee. She saw she had a text from Waverly so she opened quickly. 

‘Nic. Can you come to the university, baby? Please.’

Nicole ignored the coffee suddenly awake by the text from the brunette while she was at work. Waverly hardly ever texted her during the work day knowing the redhead would be busy. Nicole ran out and looked toward Dolls’ desk. 

“Hey, Dolls. Can I borrow the car?” She asked him. 

Dolls nodded and threw her the keys and Nicole caught them as she was already heading out of the station. The redhead drove as fast as she could without having to be obnoxious and turn her sirens on. She pulled into the closest parking spot at the building where her office was. Nicole barely put the car in park and turned the engine off as she swung the door open and took off in a sprint. 

Waverly finished class and he was still in the back of the room. The students piled on top of her yet again and she decided that she would walk out of the classroom with a few of them still around her. She was still walking with one when she made it to her office and saw the redhead pacing outside her office. She finished her conversation with the last student and threw her arms around Nicole’s waist. 

“Sorry for texting you. He was here. In my class.” Waverly said into the redhead’s shirt. 

Nicole wrapped her arms around the brunette and scanned the hallway around her office. She saw nothing so maybe she lost him on the way over here from her classroom. 

“Let’s talk in your office.” Nicole said as firmly as she could having to stay in cop mode. 

Waverly let go of her and fumbled for her keys unlocking the door. Nicole led her in and shut the door locking it behind them. Waverly set her things down and then put the palms of her hands flat on her desk leaning forward against it. 

Nicole walked in and stood behind her putting her hand gently on her back. “Waverly. Can you sit down?” She asked her softly. 

Waverly clenched her jaw and leaned away from the desk sitting in the chair behind her. She saw Nicole stand in front of her and lean back against her desk. 

“I’m going to ask you some questions. Is that okay?” Nicole wondered. Waverly nodded and the redhead had to stay in her cop posture so she took a deep breath. “Did he approach or threaten you?”

Waverly shook her head. “No I made sure he wasn’t able to.”

Nicole smiled at how smart the brunette was but then clenched her jaw to remain serious. “So walk me through what happened?”

“He just walked in and stood by the door even after my class ended. When the students talking to me after was thinning I decided to walk with a few out and back to my office. I made sure I wasn’t alone but he said nothing. He just watched me.”

Nicole closed her eyes and nodded. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes and kneeling down in front of the brunette. She put her hands on top of her thighs rubbing them finally able to comfort her. 

“That was incredibly smart, Waves.”

Waverly smiled down at her and put her hands on top of the redhead’s stilling them. “Yeah. Being raised by a cop makes one smart in these kinds of situations.”

Nicole avoided looking up at her so she she watched their hands as she rubbed her thumbs across her knuckles. “Did you call him? About the book?”

“Yeah. I found some time this week.” 

“What’d he say?”

“He was proud and couldn’t wait to read it.”

Nicole looked up at her. “Really? Even about the chapter on him?”

Waverly nodded. “Yeah. He understood, even when I told him I couldn’t write it myself.”

Nicole leaned down and brought Waverly’s hand up to her lips kissing the palm. “I’m proud of you, too.”

“I know you are.” Waverly said and then swallowed thickly. “I’m really sorry about texting you. It was just after last week.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry. Don’t apologize for that at all.”

“But you’re working.”

“Wave, this is work for me. This is an ongoing case.”

“Does Dolls know?” Waverly wondered. 

“I assume so. I went into the break room to get some coffee and saw your text. I raced out and asked to borrow the car. He nodded and threw me the keys. I was out the door in the next second.”

“Officer Haught. My knight in shining red hair.” Waverly smiled and said as she raised her hands to run through her hair as best she could with it up in a bun.

Nicole smiled up at her and blushed instantly. “I am at your service, Professor Earp.”

Waverly smiled and shook her head trying to push the thought of being with the redhead on her desk. “Do I get any hint about our one year anniversary?”

Nicole shook her head. “No hints, baby. Sorry. I will be here tomorrow to pick you up after work though. You just have the one class?”

“Yeah. I’ll be in my office for the rest of the day. I’ll have some papers to grade so I’ll try to get them done before.”

Nicole nodded. “I really wish I could stay and watch over you, Waves but I have some paperwork to do myself.”

“Dumb work.” Waverly said and stuck out her bottom lip. 

“I know, baby. Can I come over tonight?” Nicole asked her. 

“Please. I’ve missed my best baby snuggling close to me.” Waverly said.

“Well, you’re the one who’s been too exhausted to come over. Plus you didn’t ask me so I didn’t want to just pop by uninvited.”

Waverly smiled and leaned forward to press her lips to Nicole’s. “You’re always invited, Nic. You haven’t changed a bit.”

“Changed? What do you mean?” 

“From the start when you worked at the bar I said you could come over whenever.”

Nicole smiled thinking about how that was a little less than a year ago. It seems like a lifetime ago. “Right. It’s just common courtesy and proper manners to not just invite yourself to someone else’s place.”

“Are you saying I’m not common and proper when I come over to your place unannounced?” Waverly questioned her. 

Nicole violently shook her head at the brunette. “No, no, no. Not at all, Waves.” She laid her head down in the brunette’s lap. The redhead felt Waverly scratch her head. 

“I’m just messing with you, babe.” Waverly told her smiling and holding in a laugh. 

Nicole picked her head up and looked into her hazel eyes. “Don’t do that to me, Wave. I thought you were mad and we were about to fight.”

“Can I make it up to you?”

Nicole’s lip turned up into a soft smile. “Now or tonight?”

“How about both?” 

Nicole smiled and leaned forward. “Both sounds great.” She said before capturing the brunette’s lips on hers. 

Nicole drove back to work and took a few deep breaths before walking back into the station. She tossed the keys back onto Dolls’s desk and sat back at hers. She sighed heavily at the still giant stack before her. 

“Was it about Waverly? Is she okay?” Dolls asked the redhead. 

Nicole turned to look at him. “It was and she’s okay.”

“Good. So why do you have that look on your face?” He asked her. Nicole felt heat rise to her cheeks and Dolls noticed her blushing. “Got it. Back to work.”

Nicole turned back around and got to work. Dolls headed out at the end but she still had at least a couple more hours since she got a little sidetracked earlier today. He stopped at her desk and sat on the edge. 

“What’s up, Dolls?” She wondered. 

“I might have gotten you tomorrow and the weekend off for your one year. I know you have that big thing planned for Waverly. You two need it with Lucado still out there.”

Nicole smiled. “Wow. Thanks, Dolls. I guess I’ll finish this and get going.”

“See you Monday, Haught.” He said standing up and walking out. 

“Hey, Dolls?” He turned and looked back at her. “Any news on what happens to me after?”

He shook his head. “Sorry. Nothing yet, Nicole. Don’t worry about it too much, okay?”

Nicole nodded and smiled at him as she watched him smiled back and walk out. She turned back to her desk and the papers on it. She felt her mind drifting to tell Waverly. Then she would think maybe a surprise would be fun. She found her headphones and put them in her ears focusing so she could just go be with her. 

Waverly walked into her apartment and found Robin and Chrissy snuggled up watching a movie. The blonde turned around when she heard the door open. 

“Hey, Wave.” Chrissy said. 

“Hey.” Waverly said and raised her eyebrow pointing at Robin beside her with her arm around her. 

Chrissy shrugged. “There’s a pizza for you in the oven. We just got home a half hour ago.”

“Okay, thanks. I’ll go to my room with it. I still have some work to do.”

“Waverly, you don’t have to. You can join.” Robin told her. 

“Are you sure?” The brunette wondered. 

“Yeah.” They said together. 

Waverly shrugged and put her bag in her room before walking into the kitchen to grab her pizza. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat next to her best friend. They watched the movie in awkward silence while Waverly tried to elbow Chrissy to do something. The blonde would elbow her back. 

“Are you two okay over there?” Robin asked. 

“Yeah.” They said at the same time. 

Waverly pulled out her phone and texted Nicole. 

‘Babe. Where are you?’

‘I’m finishing up my paperwork. I’ll be there in an hour.’

Waverly stuck her phone back in her pocket finishing her pizza. Her wine kept getting refilled and she had to tell Chrissy to stop. The blonde poured the rest of the bottle into her glass hoping it would give her some courage. It didn’t and Robin left when the movie ended. 

“Chrissy, what the hell?!” Waverly yelled at her. 

“What?!”

“Why haven’t you talked to him?”

“I’m nervous.” She said quietly. 

“You better be glad Nicole wasn’t here or she would have thrown you two in your room and not let you out.”

Chrissy slumped down into the couch. “I know.”

“Why are you nervous?”

“What if he doesn’t me like me back?”

“You won’t know unless you ask.”

“So inquisitive, Professor.” The blonde said sarcastically. 

“I suggest you go sleep this off. Especially before Nicole gets here.”

“She’s coming?!”

“Yes but not because of you and your situation.”

“Oh. I guess I’ll go to bed then.”

“Night, Chrissy. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Wave.” She said before she closed her door. 

Waverly was laying in bed with a stack of papers reading them and making notes as she graded. She misjudged the fact that she had an extra class and didn’t finish. She was wearing some of Nicole’s sweats with the lamp on and the door cracked for the redhead. 

She heard the apartment door open and close and then she smiled seeing the redhead in her door. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Nicole said back to her as she pulled the covers back and slipped in bed next to her. 

Waverly looked down at her lifting her eyebrow in question. “Babe, you okay?”

“Yeah. Long day.” She told the brunette. 

Waverly leaned over and down closer to the redhead as she kissed her forehead. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Nicole said and looked up at her. “What are you doing?”

“Still grading papers. I don’t think I’m going to finish.”

“Okay.”

“That means I’ll have to grade them during whatever you have planned.”

“Okay.” Nicole said again. 

“Nic. It’s our one year anniversary.”

“I know, Waves.”

Waverly didn’t know how to react. Nicole was letting her do work during her big plans for them. “I’m confused. How am I going to be able? I mean uh you’re not upset or mad.”

“Baby, just trust me. We’ll still be together, okay? We’ll still celebrate. Why do you seem weird about this?”

“I don’t like not knowing. I like to plan everything and make sure that I get it all done in time.”

Nicole sat up and scooted closer to Waverly. “I guess I’ll ruin the surprise then.” 

Waverly leaned forward and kissed her before she could say anything. “Don’t ruin it. I trust you.”

Nicole smiled and pressed her lips back on the brunette’s slowly. “Okay.”

“Nic, I’m sorry. I’m still not used to you going all out for me.”

“Don’t be sorry, Waves. I like going all out for you, baby.” Nicole smiled and pressed her lips behind Waverly’s ear. “You’re wearing my sweats. Is this you making it up to me tonight?”

Waverly smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Part of it.”

“What’s the other part?” Nicole asked her as she trailed her hand down the side of Waverly’s face. 

Waverly moved the stack of papers off her lap and set them on her night stand. Nicole glanced down and saw the slight bulge coming from the area she cleared off. 

“Waverly Earp.” The redhead said and kissed her neck. 

“What do you think?”

“I think I’m already incredibly turned on by the image of you doing me with your cock in my sweats.” Nicole said. 

“You want to sit on it, babe?” The brunette wondered. 

“You’re not going to?” 

“I wasn’t planning on it but.”

Nicole moved around and straddled Waverly causing her to stop talking. “There you go planning, Wave.” Nicole said staring down at the member in the brunette’s pants. 

Waverly watched the redhead staring down at it and swallowed hard. Nicole eventually took the hoodie she was wearing off and slid her flannel pants off. She sat on Waverly’s legs in nothing but her underwear. 

“Nic, you don’t have to. I just thought since you liked it the other way.”

Nicole looked up and saw she was nervous. She lifted her hands to her face and leaned forward kissing all her doubts away. “I want to, Waves.”

Waverly nodded and moved her hand to cup her pussy. “I can tell.”

“Baby.” Nicole gasped and closed her eyes. 

“Do you want a condom?” The brunette asked her. 

Nicole took a deep breath. “I don’t think so.”

“Are you sure?” She asked her and removed her hand.

Nicole opened her eyes and looked down into concerned eyes. “I don’t know.”

Waverly reached around to the other night stand and grabbed a condom. She handed it to the redhead who opened it and Waverly slid her sweatpants far enough to reveal the cock. Nicole slid the condom onto it and started to stroke it slowly. Waverly watched Nicole give her a handjob and she thrusted her hips up into her hand wanting her to go faster. 

Nicole smiled and obliged her. “Are you hard and ready for me?” She asked the brunette. 

“Oh yes, Nic.” Waverly moaned. 

Nicole slipped her underwear down her legs and lifted herself up. Waverly held her cock in her hands and helped position it at Nicole’s entrance. The redhead felt the tip tease her and she easily slid down as it filled her all the way up. 

“Fuck, babe.” Waverly said. 

“Wave. You feel so good inside me, baby.” Nicole gasped. 

Waverly reached out and held onto her hips. “Come here so I can kiss you.” 

Nicole kept her eyes closed and leaned forward. Waverly met her lips and darted her tongue inside her mouth. Nicole put her hands down on the bed as she pulled back and crashed her lips against Waverly’s again. She began to rock her hips back and forth as she ground her hips. She felt Waverly move her hips slightly to help her out. 

Nicole pulled back and kissed Waverly’s neck. “Can you take your hoodie off?” She wondered. 

“You can do it yourself.” 

Nicole leaned back and smiled lifting it off her. She immediately pressed their bare chest together and her rocking sped up. Her lips met Waverly’s again as she moved her hands up and down her bare torso.

“Baby, I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m saying I don’t know how to be on top like this.”

Waverly pushed her back slightly to look into her eyes. “Nic. Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” The redhead nodded. “Okay uh do you need more of something? I mean you’re getting close right?”

“Yeah I am but yes I do need more.”

Waverly held onto Nicole’s hips as she thought to herself. “What do you need?”

“I think I need you to.” The redhead began but trailed off. 

“Nic? What, babe?” Waverly wondered. Nicole was quiet and buried her face in her hands. “Hey. Talk to me.” The redhead shook her head. “Nicole. Do you need me to be on top or do you need me to finger you as well or do you need help wanting to do something? Come on. Just tell me, babe.”

Nicole removed her hands from her face and swallowed. “Waverly, I want all of that.”

“Yeah, now I’m confused. What do you want right this moment?”

“I want you on top.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” The brunette asked her. 

Nicole nodded slowly. “Please, baby.”

“Okay but this weekend I want you to ride me. Deal?” 

The redhead nodded and smiled leaning forward to press a kiss on her lips. “Deal. Thanks, Waves.”

Waverly moved and pushed Nicole down on to her back at the foot of the bed not pulling the cock out of the redhead. The brunette adjusted their hips so they were still flush together and kissed Nicole softly. 

“I love you, babe. You don’t have to thank me.” Waverly said. 

“But I.”

“Nicole Haught. You don’t have to explain yourself. Just let me do this to you. I mean this is what you want, right?”

Nicole nodded. “Yeah I haven’t stopped thinking about you doing this to me.”

Waverly smiled and pressed her lips to Nicole’s neck. She pulled back and thrusted her hips back into Nicole. Waverly grabbed the redhead’s leg and lifted it up wrapping it around her waist. She moved her lips back on Nicole’s stifling her moans as she continued to pump the cock deep inside the redhead. 

Nicole reached her hands around to her back and lightly scratched at Waverly’s skin. She broke the kiss and arched her back a little. “Waves.” She gasped. 

“Nic. You okay?” Waverly whispered in her ear. 

“More than okay. Great.” She told the brunette. 

Waverly pulled out a little farther and sped up her thrusting into her. The bed started to shake a little. “I want to make you feel great for as long as you’ll let me, babe.”

Nicole felt Waverly pull back farther and her thrusts became quicker and harder. She dug her nails deep into the brunette’s skin knowing that she was drawing blood but didn’t care. “Baby, you always make me feel great.”

Waverly smiled and moved her lips all around Nicole’s neck kissing her. She moved one hand down to one of the redhead’s breasts taking a nipple between her fingers. She put her other hand inside her thigh and trailed her fingers up until she slid one inside to accompany her thrusts inside her. 

“You are beautiful, incredible, selfless, brave. My best baby. You are the love of my life, Nicole Haught. I can’t believe it’s been one year since our first date.”

“Waverly, baby, please stop talking because I’m about to. Oh shit!” Nicole gasped and moaned as her orgasm flooded over her. 

Waverly helped her ride it out and when she felt the redhead relax beneath her she pulled out and took the condom and harness with the cock off. She set it aside and laid back on top of Nicole running her fingers through her hair. She kissed the side of Nicole’s neck and nuzzled her nose into the redhead’s neck. 

“I really, really love you, Nicole. If I don’t say it, thank you for planning this weekend for us.” Waverly whispered closing her eyes. 

Nicole was coming down from her high and reached for a blanket covering them up. She traced circles on her back feeling the small indentations she made in her skin. “I may or may not be sorry about your back, and you don’t have to thank me. I just love you so much, Wave.”

Waverly smiled and placed another kiss on the side of Nicole’s neck. She ran her fingers and massaged her scalp scratching lightly. “Alright so I guess no more apologizing unless we really mean it.”

“Okay I’ll see what I can do.” Nicole said. 

“You didn’t bring a bag with you. I thought you had to work.”

“Dolls said he swung tomorrow off for me somehow. I didn’t question it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah so when you go to your class I’ll go back to my place and pack up then head to hang out until your class is over.”

“My class is early so I’m going to fall asleep just like this so don’t you dare move, babe.”

Nicole turned her head slightly and kissed her forehead smiling. “I wouldn’t dare move, baby.”

Waverly had just finished her lecture when she saw the door open in the back. Familiar red hair was barely falling out of a baseball cap. It looked like she put it up in a bun and she was wearing a zip up hoodie with the hood up over her hat. She leaned back against the wall next to the door hiding a smile. 

Waverly was snapped back to reality by a student speaking.

“Professor?”

She averted her gaze to him. “Yes?”

“I was wondering about your book.”

“What about it, Matt?” 

“It seemed very accurate. Even what happened between Doc and Wyatt at the OK Corral. How did you make it seemed so real?”

“I actually worked with Henry Holliday. Yes the same Holliday and he even looks very much like Doc. He was able to help me a lot with resources his family had.”

“Do you think he could come by one week?”

“I can ask him. Now any questions about my lecture? Because there will be a test next week.”

Hands shot up all around and she smiled going through them one by one. She would catch occasional glances up at the redhead in the back smiling at her. Waverly ended class and a few students came up to her to ask her some more questions. She happily answered them and when she was finally alone at her desk Nicole slowly approached her. 

Waverly gathered her things off her desk and turned around to see the redhead standing in front of her. 

“So you thought you could just sneak in the back without me knowing?” The brunette asked her. 

“Maybe. I didn’t really want to interrupt you but I also didn’t want to wait for you at your office.” The redhead said. 

“What’s with the look, babe? You look like a stalker.”

Nicole looked down at herself and pushed the hood behind her head to fall down on her back. “Yeah maybe the whole hoodie and cap thing wasn’t very smart of me.”

Waverly smiled up at the redhead and grabbed her hoodie pulling her into her front. “Probably not smart since I have a bit of a stalker right now but you make it look very sexy, Nic.”

The redhead blushed and shook her head down at Waverly. “Sexy, huh?” She wondered. 

Waverly nodded and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s middle interlocking her fingers together. “You make one sexy stalker, Officer Haught.”

“Officer? So does that mean I have to call you Professor?”

“You can call me whatever you like.”

“Really?” Nicole wondered as she leaned down and kissed her right under her ear. “I don’t know. I really like the idea of calling you Professor.” She kissed her neck. 

“Well, Officer, don’t we have plans?” Waverly asked her. 

Nicole leaned back and nodded. “We sure do. Need to stop by your office?”

“Can we? I mean you really don’t mind me doing work over our anniversary weekend?” The brunette asked her. 

Nicole lifted her hands to the brunette’s neck and rubbed her thumb over the skin of her cheek softly as she captured Waverly’s lips on hers slowly. Waverly moved her hand down and rubbed her ass before lightly smacking it as she slipped her tongue into the redhead’s mouth. Nicole gasped into the kiss and pushed her front closer to her moving her hands down Waverly’s side before lifting her up to sit on the desk. 

Waverly spread her legs and Nicole stepped into the space between them. The redhead slipped her hands under her shirt and pressed Waverly closer to her as best she could. The brunette slid her hand down into the back pockets of Nicole’s jeans as she met the redhead’s lips once again. 

Nicole eventually pulled away and looked down at her as she caught her breath. She smiled and pressed her lips to hers once more. “Okay, baby, we have to go. Ready?”

“Can’t we just do this for a little bit longer?” Waverly asked her with a pout on her face. 

“Nope. You’re not getting me with that face. I have plans for us and they involve more of this, okay?”

Waverly nodded. “Okay. One more for the road?”

“Sorry, Waves. That will cut into tonight. Is that what you want?” The brunette shook her head. “That’s what I thought.” She said and stepped back offering her hand out to her. 

Waverly took Nicole’s hand and grabbed her things as they headed to her office. The redhead waited outside as Waverly gather up the rest of her things. 

“Waverly?” A voice came from the next door office.

The brunette looked up and Nicole shrugged. She quickly put what she needed in a bag and extended it out. The redhead quickly grabbed it and followed her to the office next door.

“Jeremy?” She asked him. 

“Hey! I was wondering if you could help me out this weekend. Maybe we can grab dinner?” He asked her. 

“Sorry, I can’t this weekend. It’s my one year anniversary with my girlfriend. Next weekend?”

“Girlfriend? And yeah sure of course.”

Waverly looked over at Nicole waving her over. “Yeah. Nicole, Officer Haught.”

The redhead stepped into the doorway and waved at him. Jeremy waved back at her and smiled. “Hey. Nice to meet you. Congrats on a year.”

“Thanks. I’m a lucky girl.” Nicole said to him. 

“It’s me who’s lucky.” Waverly said rubbing her back. “Oh this is Jeremy Chetri. He’s a new science professor. I’ve been helping him out.”

“Wow. Nice. Waves knows how to teach so I’m sure she’s been tons of help.” Nicole told him. 

“Yeah, she’s been the best. I don’t know what I’d do without her.” He said. 

“You and me both.” The redhead retorted. 

“Well I won’t keep you two. It looks like you’re headed out.” He told them. 

“Alright well don’t be afraid to call or text if something urgent comes up, okay?” 

Jeremy nodded at her and they retreated from his doorway. Waverly walked back and locked her office door grabbing Nicole’s hand as they walked outside. The redhead opened her door and handed Waverly her bag. She climbed into the driver’s seat and turned on the engine. 

“It’s a few hours to where we’re going. Need anything before we leave the city?” Nicole wondered. 

“Clothes?”

Nicole pointed to the back. “I had Chrissy pack you a bag and I picked it up before I headed over here.”

Waverly shook her head. “I guess not then. I’ll probably be wearing your clothes most of the time anyway.”

“What will I wear?” Nicole asked her. 

“Nothing, babe, absolutely nothing.” Waverly said and leaned back against the headrest smiling. 

Nicole shook her head and threw the car in drive heading down the road. She put her hand on the console between them and felt Waverly slide her fingers between hers. The redhead smiled and glanced over at her as she closed her eyes. She looked back ahead at the road. Nicole had spent all week planning this weekend and it was about to be perfect. She couldn’t wait to celebrate being with Waverly Earp for one year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been one year for our favorite couple. Nicole takes them to a cabin for the weekend where they are able to talk and truly connect with each other.

Nicole pulled up to the cabin and looked over at the brunette curled up in the seat. Halfway through the drive, she took her shirt off and put on one of the redhead’s flannels. Nicole smiled at her and was thankful she passed out not too long after. She wanted their location to be a surprise. 

Nicole quietly climbed out and grabbed their bags. She ran them inside and then went back out to her car. The redhead opened the passenger door and picked Waverly up bridal style. She felt the brunette’s arms rest around her neck and her head on her shoulder. 

Nicole reached the door and walked in heading for the couch. She stood there for a moment thinking of just laying Waverly down but she couldn’t. The redhead saw there was a recliner so she sat in it and leaned back while she put out the footrest. Nicole held onto Waverly as she closed her eyes slipping into a sound sleep herself. 

Waverly woke up and realized that she felt different than when she fell asleep. She saw she wasn’t in a car but in a cabin in a recliner as Nicole held her. She lifted her head off the redhead’s shoulder to take in her new surroundings. 

Nicole felt a shift and she woke up. The brunette was sitting up and looking around. “Hey, Wave.” She said in her low, raspy voice. 

Waverly heard Nicole’s ‘she just woke up voice’ and smiled down at her. “Nic. You did this? It’s a lot like where we went for.” She stopped and grinned even bigger thinking about it. 

Nicole slipped her hand under the flannel and rubbed her abs. “I remember that, Waves, and yes of course I did this. I.” The redhead paused and removed her hand from underneath Waverly’s flannel. “I wanted to truly get away and our one year just happened to coincide with it. The city is just too much and every time we try to make it just us something comes up.”

Waverly lays her head back down on Nicole’s shoulder. “I love you, babe. I’m just so happy right now.”

Nicole smiled and kissed the top of her head as she rubbed her back. “I’m happy, too, baby. I love you so much it hurts.”

Waverly snuggled into Nicole’s arms and kissed the redhead’s neck. “Do you have the whole weekend planned?”

“I do. Is there something you want to do?”

“Right now I want to do this. Does that mess up your plans?”

Nicole saw there was a remote next to the recliner on the end table so she grabbed it and turned the tv on. “This doesn’t mess up my plans at all.”

“What are we watching?”

“Whatever you want.” Nicole started flipping through the movies. “How about Harry Potter? There’s a marathon and we only missed the first movie.”

“You’re going to lay here and watch all the Harry Potter movies with me?” Waverly questioned the redhead. 

“Why yes I am. You love Harry Potter and I love you.” Nicole responded. 

“Nic?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Can we discuss moving in?”

“Uh sure. What about it?”

“What’s it going to be like?”

Nicole took in a deep breath and let it out. “Well.” She started and began rubbing small circles on Waverly’s back. “It’ll be like when we stay over at each other’s places but it’ll be our place and we’ll wake up next to each other and come home to each other.”

“Our place?”

“Yeah. Somewhere that is you and me. Both of us. Not just you or me.”

“Our place.” Waverly said again. 

“Waves, you already said that.”

“I know, babe but it will be ours.”

“Get over here and kiss me.” Nicole insisted. 

Waverly sat up and looked down at her. “So bossy.”

Nicole gave the brunette a very cocky grin. “Don’t you like it when I’m bossy, baby?”

“You know what, Nicole? I should probably get some papers graded while we marathon Harry Potter.” Waverly said and moved to climb off the redhead. 

Nicole reached out and held on to Waverly’s waist gently pulling her back. “Wave. Come back to me, baby.”

Waverly kept her back to Nicole and closed her eyes contemplating. “Babe.” She paused and shook her head. “What if I go get some and come back to you?” The brunette asked Nicole as she turned her head to look back at her. 

“Give me a kiss first.” 

Waverly shook her head at the redhead as she leaned in and gave her a kiss. She pulled away and climbed off her finding her bag just inside the door where Nicole had left it when they arrived. She grabbed her things out of it and made her way back to Nicole in the recliner. 

“We can move to the couch if you need more space.” Nicole said. 

Waverly watched the redhead put the foot rest down and lean forward ready to move to the couch. The brunette lifted her eyebrow up at her and Nicole stood up and sat on the couch. She leaned back against the armrest and spread her legs as Waverly sat in between them. 

Nicole pulled the brunette back into her front wrapping her arms around Waverly’s waist. She laid her head on her back and turned her head to watch the movie. The redhead naturally slipped her hand under the flannel and felt the muscles of the brunette’s abs. 

“Nic.”

Nicole moved her hands away from Waverly’s skin and gripped the front of the flannel. “Sorry, Wave.”

“I thought we said no more apologizing.”

“I meant it though. You’re trying to work and I shouldn’t have.”

Waverly smiled and rested one hand on top of Nicole’s rubbing her knuckles. “It’s okay, Nicole.”

Nicole smiled and kissed the back of the brunette’s neck softly. “Love you.”

Waverly turned to look at the redhead. “Love you, too.” She said and briefly pressed her lips to the redhead’s. “Alright, time to get some work done.”

Nicole leaned in and kissed her before she turned back around. “Get to work, baby.”

Waverly finished grading the last paper of the short stack she pulled from her bag. She set them on the other end of the couch and leaned back into Nicole. 

“Babe.” She called out and saw the Prisoner of Azkaban had started. 

“Hmm.” The redhead mumbled. 

“Nic.” She said sternly. 

“Huh what?” 

“What do you have planned?” Waverly wondered. 

“Cooking you dinner and then sitting by the fire later. Why?” 

“I was just asking.” 

“You weren’t just asking. What’s up?”

Waverly spun around and leaned back against the couch. She looked over at Nicole and then the redhead noticed. “Waves, are you wearing glasses? Since when do you wear glasses?” Waverly reached up and went to take them off but Nicole’s hand moved to hers stopping her. “No, keep them on. They really give you that Professor look.”

“I wear them when I grade sometimes. Is this Professor look hot to you?”

Nicole smiled and moved over to straddle the brunette. She leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Baby, you’re always hot to me.”

Waverly reached her arms around the redhead and grabbed her ass pushing her closer. “What are you going to do about how hot I am right now?”

Nicole planted her lips onto the skin of Waverly’s neck. She moved her hands underneath the brunette’s flannel and up her side. “I am going to have my way with you, Professor.”

“Miss Haught. I do believe you’re trying to bribe me with sexual favors. I can’t help you with your grades, Nicole.” Waverly said trying to keep up with the role play.

Nicole gasped hearing the brunette continue with the role play. She kissed under her ear and whispered again. “I don’t need help with my grades, Professor Earp. I need you.”

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s face with both hands on her neck turning her head to look at her. She crashed her lips into the redhead’s hard and pulled back. “What do you need, Miss Haught?”

Nicole pressed her lips back on Waverly’s and slid her hands up to her bra to feel her breasts through her bra. “I need you to lay down on the couch so I can sit on your face.”

Waverly kissed her softly. “What about my needs, Nicole?” She wondered. 

“Don’t worry. I have your needs covered, Waverly.” Nicole said and found Waverly’s lips again. 

Waverly walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Nicole standing in front of the stove. The brunette tried to lean around and see what she was making. 

Nicole turned around in Waverly’s arms and walked her back. “Out of the kitchen, Wave. I’ll tell you when it’s ready.”

“But, Nic.” Waverly said poking out her bottom lip. 

“Uh uh.” Nicole said and shook her head continuing to walk the brunette back to the living room.

“I’m bored without you, babe.” Waverly told the redhead. 

Nicole looked down and the brunette was still pouting up at her. Waverly’s arms were still around her waist. She threw her head back and closed her eyes as she shook her head. She looked back down at Waverly and captured the brunette’s lips on hers softly and slowly. 

“Fine but don’t get in my way. I will kick you out if you do.” Nicole said.

Waverly smiled and leaned up kissing Nicole’s cheek. “I won’t I promise. I’ll just be clinging to you.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen to finish cooking. The redhead continued to stir the tofu cooking it thoroughly for the vegan tacos for dinner. She looked down at herself wearing nothing but an oversized tee shirt and saw Waverly’s arms. She took a peek at her and the brunette was wearing nothing but the flannel. 

“Alright, baby, dinner is ready.” Nicole told her after she trudged around the kitchen finishing up dinner. “I’ll make our plates if you get us some wine.”

Waverly held on for one more second before detaching herself from the redhead. She poured two glasses of wine for them and walked over sitting next to Nicole on the floor in front of the couch. They watched more Harry Potter while they ate dinner. 

“Hey, Wave.” Nicole said. 

“Yeah, Nic?”

“I was just wondering if you’d looked at apartments near the university.” The redhead wondered. 

Waverly shook her head. “I haven’t had time to look. Why? What’s going on, babe?”

“I still don’t know what happens when I’ve finished with my first year. I could stay or I could be transferred. There are so many options on the table. I just didn’t want my commute to be too long that I have to leave before you every morning.”

“You really can’t ask Dolls to ask your boss?”

“I keep asking Dolls what he knows and he says he hasn’t heard anything and not to worry.”

Waverly moved her empty plate out of the way and swung her leg over the redhead’s lap straddling Nicole’s legs. “Is there something else you’re not telling me, Nic? And don’t say it’s nothing because you have your little worry wrinkle.” Waverly said and lifted her hand to Nicole’s forehead rubbing over the crease between her eyebrows. 

Nicole attempted to relax at the closeness of the brunette and her simple touch. “You’re not going to like it and you’ll hate me.”

“Now you’re starting to scare me. Just tell me, babe.” Waverly encouraged Nicole moving her hands down to the redhead’s neck. 

Nicole closed her eyes for a moment and then decided to tell her without looking at her. “Nedley might need some deputies in Purgatory and I’ve thought about it.”

Waverly watched Nicole tell her but unable to look at her. “Nicole, look at me.” The redhead slowly opened her eyes to look at her. “You’re right I don’t like it and I don’t hate you. I mean you’ve only thought about it right?”

Nicole nodded. “Yeah I’ve only thought about it, Waverly. It’s just so far away from you and you’re just starting to get in the rhythm of teaching. You love being and working in the city. It’s just that I really liked it out in Purgatory.”

“Okay so what do we do?” The brunette wondered. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean do we continue this conversation or what because you’re right. I love it in the city and I love teaching.”

“Yeah of course we continue to talk about this. That’s why I’m telling you so we can. I don’t want to leave you in the dark.”

Waverly pressed her lips to Nicole’s gently and pulled back slowly. “I love you so much it hurts.”

Nicole captured the brunette’s lips on her slowly and deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue inside Waverly’s mouth. She wrapped her arms around her middle and pushed their bodies closer together. Nicole pulled away and immediately found her lips again. They eventually broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Waves. I don’t want to make a decision like this without you. I not only need your brain but I need you, baby. God, I need you so bad.”

“I’m right here, Nic. I’m not going anywhere I promise. I’m yours.”

“Wave.” Nicole said and her voice broke at the end. She choked back some tears. “When is getting married back on the table?”

“I don’t know. Why?”

“I know you’re mine, but I want you to be my wife, Waverly. I want to look down at my finger and know that it’s you and me forever, baby.”

“Nicole.” Waverly said and went silent as she moved her thumbs across Nicole’s cheek slowly and her fingers across the back of her neck. “You and me. We’re already forever. When you asked me in the park you said you didn’t need a ring so what changed?”

“Lucado and Tucker.”

Waverly leaned back and saw the tears welling in her eyes. “Babe.” She said and brushed the hair out of her eyes. “Not this again. Don’t rush it. I will be your wife, okay?”

“Are you sure? You don’t know wh-“

Waverly cuts her off by pressing her lips on hers. Nicole feels the instant comfort and wants nothing more than to kiss her all night long. “Nicole Haught, I am absolutely positive that I am going to be your wife and you will be mine. Understood?” Nicole nodded. “Promise you won’t bring it up unless I do?”

“I promise, baby. I’m sorry.” Waverly raised her eyebrow at her. “Yeah, I know. We’re not saying it but I am really uh you know.”

“I know, Nic.” 

Nicole turned her head to look outside. “It’s not dark yet. Want to make out while we watch some more Harry Potter?” The redhead asked Waverly. 

“If we’re making out then we’re not watching.” Waverly told her. 

“When we have to stop and breathe from making out for so long then we watch.” Nicole told her as she slid her hands up and down the brunette’s bare thighs. 

Waverly shook her head and smiled as she kissed Nicole. The redhead moved her hands down her legs to her ass and pulled her closer to her. Waverly moved one hand behind the redhead’s neck and the other one down her front. She slipped the hand under Nicole’s shirt and felt her abs. 

Nicole moved her hands up the brunette’s back and pulled back for a moment. Waverly crashed her lips back on the redhead’s sliding her tongue in Nicole’s mouth meeting hers. 

Nicole pulled away and Waverly moved her lips to her neck. “Waves, baby, if we keep this up then I’m just going to want to fuck you.”

“Why don’t you, Nic?” Waverly asked her. 

“As much as I’d really like to fuck you all weekend, I just want to spend some time with you. I want to be with you, Waverly because once we leave our lives are just going to pick back up to crazy again.”

Waverly leaned back off her and looked down at the redhead. “You know I want you to fuck me because you said that right?”

Nicole smiled up at the brunette and shook her head. “Yeah, I know. I don’t know. I just.” She stopped because she wasn’t sure what she was feeling.

Waverly noticed and raised her hand to Nicole’s lips as she smoothed over them with her thumb. “I know that I really like being with you alone in this cabin in the woods with nothing but your flannel on.”

“You look so sexy wearing my flannel, Waves.” Nicole said as she leaned up and moved her hands to between them to grip the front of the flannel.

Waverly smiled. “I missed you.”

“I’m right here, baby. I didn’t leave.”

“Oh but you did, babe. You went into crazy land again.”

Nicole loosened her hold and dropped down sinking into herself. “Shit. You’re right.”

Waverly climbed off her and stood up taking the dishes into the kitchen. She came back and laid on the couch. “Come on. Get up here, Nic.”

Nicole stood up and looked down at her. “You want me to lay on you?”

Waverly nodded. “Just come on and let me hold you, babe. You’re always taking care of me. Let me take care of you for a change.”

Nicole smiled and nodded at her before she laid on top of the brunette. She didn’t put all her weight on Waverly but she felt her arms wrap around her. Nicole laid her head on the brunette’s shoulder and relaxed. 

“Now talk to me, Nic.” Waverly begged. 

“Wave. It’s just my job, baby.”

“Nuh uh. Forget about what happens next, forget about Lucado and Tucker, forget about all that, Nicole.”

Nicole lifted her hand to Waverly’s neck as her fingers mindlessly moved in different patterns over the skin. “All that’s left is you and my friends so what am I talking to you about?”

“Have you thought about reaching out?”

“Are you talking about my family?”

Waverly didn’t know if she was mad at her or not. “Yes.” She said hesitantly. 

“Yeah I’ve thought but so much has happened lately.”

“Do you want to?”

“I still don’t know. They haven’t wanted anything to do with me. I wasn’t who they wanted me to be so they kicked me to the curb. Sometimes I want to try but then I don’t want to invite that pain back in my life. I already got over it. I don’t want to go through that again.”

Waverly smoothed her hand out over Nicole’s back slowly and gently. “You know I’m not making you. I would never force you to do something you really don’t want to do. It’s just that since you came into my life and became a cop I’ve recently rekindled things with my dad. I mean we’re not perfect but we have conversations.”

“I know you’re not, baby, and I’m so proud of you for reaching back out to him. That’s what made me think about it. It worked out for you somewhat. But I keep thinking what if it doesn’t work out for me?”

“Maybe you should write a book.” The brunette suggested. 

Nicole let out a soft laugh. “Right.”

Waverly laughed a little and kissed her head. “I just wanted to lighten the mood.”

“Thanks. It’s just that it’s so painful and you remember what happened when you went home at the beginning of the summer. That’s who I was after they wanted nothing to do with me. They turned me into that person I don’t even recognize. Waverly, you are my future and they are my past.”

“Nic. That was you trying to deal with it as best you could, okay? My dad was in my past and now he’s in my present. Don’t worry about your future yet, babe.”

Nicole sat up off her and stood up. “I dealt with it pretty horribly and I hate that I did. They weren’t the best parents to begin with so why would I want that in my present?” She said and walked over to the back door opening it. 

Waverly sat up and waited to hear it close. It didn’t and so she looked back seeing Nicole frozen in the doorway. “Nicole.” She said incredible soft like she would break.

Nicole heard the softness in her voice and her heart broke into a million pieces. She closed her eyes and fought back tears. “I’m okay, Waves. I’m going to chop some wood for our fire later.” She said without looking back at her. 

“Okay. Do you want some pants though?” Waverly wondered. 

Nicole looked down and remembered she was still wearing the shirt. She turned around and closed the door making her way to her bag pulling on some leggings. She walked back toward the door and kissed Waverly’s forehead on the way out. 

“I love you.” The redhead said before she walked outside. 

Waverly clenched her jaw and pulled her lips into her mouth to stop herself from crying. She hated seeing Nicole hurt like this. She hated that Nicole felt this way about herself. She sunk into her self and watched more Harry Potter. 

“Nic? Babe, hey, are you okay out here?” 

Nicole swung the axe down and split another piece of wood. She looked up and saw Waverly standing a fair distance away because she was holding a sharp tool. She set it down and walked up to the brunette wrapping her arms around her neck. Nicole stood there embracing Waverly before she spoke up. 

“I know we’re not saying it but I’m sorry, Waverly. I’m so sorry for walking out on you like that.”

“I’m sorry for bringing it up, Nicole.”

“Waves, you were just wondering and I did say I wanted to reach out.”

Waverly leaned back and looked up at the redhead. “Nic, I still shouldn’t have pressed the issue.”

“You didn’t press it.” Nicole said and raised her hand to run her fingers through Waverly’s hair. “Baby, you’re the only person who’s ever cared that I try to mend things with my parents. I really want to tell you everything about what happened with them but it’s just too much.”

“I’m not going to make you unless you’re ready to, babe. I just want to make sure that nothing happens like what happened at the beginning of the summer.”

“How about you get as much of this wood as you can carry and we can talk some more by the fire?” Nicole asked the brunette with a smile.

Waverly nodded and leaned up to gently kiss the redhead. “Sure thing.”

Nicole had her arms wrapped around Waverly’s waist as she sat in her lap. “Wave. What happened during the summer was all my fault. I made you ask me. I pushed you. I shouldn’t have done something like that.”

“It’s not your fault. I should have listened to my gut and waited to ask you. It wasn’t the right time to jump into that kind of commitment.”

Nicole opened her legs up and Waverly nestled in between them. “Baby, listen to me. We will get to that right time. You’re probably going to get another book deal now that your third book is out and I have a situation to deal with at work. Things will settle down and the timing will be right.”

Waverly turned around and faced the redhead sitting between her legs. She lifted her hands to Nicole’s face and leaned forward capturing the redhead’s lips on hers. Waverly slowly pulled back and rested her forehead against Nicole’s before kissing her again. 

“Nicole Haught. I love you so much it hurts.” Waverly said and pressed her lips back on the redhead’s once more. “This fire is nice, babe.”

“It’s even better with marshmallows roasting over it.”

“You’re basically already my wife, Nic.”

“Not until I’ve put a ring on your finger, baby.”

“You already have.”

“Waves.” Nicole said worried. Waverly shifted and turned around with her back pressed against the redhead’s front. “Waverly Earp. Now is not a good time to go silent.”

“I’m not going silent. I’m thinking.”

“Okay. What about?”

“Give me a minute, Nic.” The brunette pleaded. Nicole obliged and kissed the back of her neck laying her head down on her back as she gave her a minute. “I want to ask Chrissy for it back. I know we’re not ready yet but I want to wear it on a necklace. As a promise of where we’re headed.”

“That sounds great, baby.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, of course, Waves.” Nicole told her and then leaned forward to look at her face. “Hey, what’s with the look?”

“I believe someone mentioned roasting marshmallows.” The brunette said.

“You’re telling me this look is about needing sugar?”

Waverly turned to look back at Nicole. “More than one type of sugar, babe.” She said and turned the corner of her mouth up slightly. 

Nicole smiled and nodded giving her a quick kiss. “There was one type and I’ll go get the other one.”

Nicole startled herself awake from a nightmare. She’d been having them again lately ever since Waverly’s book event. She sat up and checked her phone for the time. 3:30 AM. She put it back down and reached over for the brunette feeling an empty spot. She felt the sheets and they weren’t cold or warm. 

Nicole jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. “Waves! Baby!” She practically threw herself down the last half of the steps. “Waverly!”

Waverly was sitting on the kitchen counter downstairs holding a cup of tea in her hand staring into the mug. She heard Nicole’s voice break through the silence. She turned her head and saw her almost fall down the stairs.

“I’m here, Nic. I’m in the kitchen.” The brunette said quietly. 

Nicole barely heard her as she saw Waverly’s silhouette in the dark. She slowed down and tried to catch her breath. She walked over and stepped in between the brunette’s legs putting her head down in Waverly’s lap. The redhead wrapped her arms around the brunette holding her close. 

Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair feeling the sweat as the redhead’s hair was sticking to her skin. “Did you have another nightmare, babe?”

“Hmm.” Nicole mumbled. She finally raised her head up to look at Waverly. “Then I saw you weren’t in bed with me. I thought.”

“Nic, I’m here and I’m so sorry for making you think that. I kept waking up so I figured some tea would help me out.”

“No it’s fine, Wave. It was just bad timing. I dreamt she took you from me and then I woke up and you weren’t there. Can you drink your tea in bed, baby? I want to hold you.”

Waverly nodded and jumped down off the counter with her tea in hand. She led Nicole back up the stairs and into bed. Waverly set it on the nightstand next to her and reached for it once she was underneath the covers again. Nicole slid deep underneath the covers next to the brunette wrapping her arms around the brunette. 

“What do you think about eloping?” Waverly wondered. 

Nicole had just closed her eyes ready to fall back asleep. “Eloping? What do you mean?”

“Do you want to elope?”

“I want to be your wife, Waverly, but you said it yourself no rushing it. Plus I know you want your family and friends there.”

Waverly nodded and brought the mug to her lips soothing herself with the warm liquid. “You’re right.”

Nicole sat up and leaned against Waverly’s side kissing her cheek. “Hey. This is about that look you had by the fire. What’s up, baby?”

Waverly drank some more of her tea. “Nicole. I have just had a lot of thinking to do being out here away from the city.”

“Waverly.” Nicole said softly and laid her leg on top of one of Waverly’s as she wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her close. “Is us getting married the only thing on your mind?”

“No well yes. I mean I’ve been thinking about how I love teaching and Chrissy and Wynonna. Jeremy seems like a great person but he’s so nervous and I want to help him. Dolls being there for you during this whole Lucado thing. You and what happens next. Us moving in and living together. It’s all rushing in now that it’s quiet.”

“Wow that’s a lot. Take a deep breath, okay? I’m here for you and I will listen to whatever is on your mind.”

Waverly nodded and inhaled slowly holding it in before letting it out. She brought the mug to her lips again feeling the soothing and calming qualities of the warm liquid. “We should get some sleep.” 

“Wave. Don’t do that. Don’t think you’re going to ruin my plans. Something is on your mind so let it go, baby.” Nicole told her as she kissed her neck. 

Waverly took another deep breath. “Nicole, I want to marry you. Like soon. I feel like I can’t wait another day to know I’m spending forever with you. I want to continue this chapter with you and also start our own story together. I want this weekend but every day for the rest of our lives.” She said and then turned her gaze to see her reaction.

Nicole stared back into her hazel eyes and clenched her jaw before relaxing it and pressing her lips to Waverly’s. The brunette lifted a hand to Nicole’s neck as she leaning into the kiss. Nicole broke it and leaned back to look at her. 

“Waverly, I want all of that, too, but.” She started to say and trailed off. 

“But what, babe?” Waverly asked her setting the mug down. 

“I want to deal with her first. I want her out of our lives for good before we get married. I also want to know what station I’ll be at so we know where to get a place. Is that okay?”

Waverly smiled and nodded. “Of course it’s okay, Nic.”

“Wait. Are we engaged? Again?” Nicole wondered. 

“Not yet. Let’s wait until you’ve dealt with your stuff and then I’ll see if I have another book deal. That will mean I’ll travel during the holidays again like last year.”

“Can we secretly be engaged?” Nicole asked with a pout on her face. 

“You want to be secret fiancées?”

Nicole nodded. “You’re going to wear the ring around your neck anyway so why not?”

“Whatever you want, babe.”

“Whatever I want, huh?” Nicole wondered whispering in her ear.

“It’s 4 in the morning.”

“You’ve got me wide awake and now you’re responsible for tiring me out.”

Waverly leaned in and caught Nicole’s lips on hers for a brief moment. “Nic, please. Let’s get some sleep.”

Nicole pressed her lips on Waverly’s and thought about sliding her tongue in but pulled away. “Does that mean you’re going to sleep? You have papers to grade still.”

“Yes, I will go to sleep, Nicole.” Waverly told her.

“Wave. We’re doing this right this time aren’t we? I mean what happened last time won’t happen again, right?”

Waverly lifted her hand and ran her finger across the worry wrinkle forming on Nicole’s forehead. “I don’t know. I just know you’re it and I really can’t wait. Nicole, you’re the person I want to live my life with. If this doesn’t scare you, I want to have kids with you, too. I want it all.”

“I’m so scared, Waves. But not about the kids. I’d love to raise a couple or few children with you, baby. It’s just that I’m scared of the next step and what it all means.”

“You’re not scared of me are you?”

Nicole shook her head and kissed the brunette. Waverly immediately felt calm and leaned into the kiss. “I’m just scared of myself and the fact that I could hurt you again.”

Waverly leaned back in and kissed Nicole. “Babe. You are the most gentle person I know.”

“Waves, I’m being serious.”

“So am I, Nic.”

Nicole looked over at Waverly and knew what the face meant. “I’m going to sleep.” She said and settled back down under the covers as she was snuggled against the brunette. 

Waverly slid down next to her and wrapped her arms around her as she kissed Nicole’s forehead. “I love you.”

Nicole kissed Waverly’s neck and nuzzled into it. “I love you, too.”

Waverly woke up the next morning and felt cold despite being under at least three blankets. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked over at an empty spot where Nicole should be. She sat up and blinked a few times before crawling out of bed. 

Nicole was sitting outside on the edge of the dock with a cup of coffee in her hand. She looked out over the water still and quiet. The sun had come up a couple hours ago and she had watched it but remained there after. 

Waverly smelled the coffee before she saw it and smiled. She poured herself a cup into the mug next to the pot. She didn’t see Nicole in the house so she walked to the back door. She saw the redhead sitting on the dock. Waverly made her way outside and down to the dock. 

“Not quite the way I wanted to wake up but I’ll take it.” Waverly said as she sat beside Nicole. 

The redhead turned and smiled seeing Waverly. “Morning, baby. I woke up and my body wouldn’t go back to sleep so I came out here.”

Waverly brought her mug to her lips and followed Nicole’s gaze out over the water. “I don’t blame you. It’s really nice out here.”

Nicole turned her gaze to the brunette and smiled seeing Waverly look out at the water. “The view isn’t too bad.”

“You’re saying that because you’re looking at me, aren’t you?”

“Yes and no. The view is nice but it’s suddenly even nicer now.”

Waverly looked over at Nicole and smiled at her. “What do you think about having a cabin like this to have as a little escape?”

“I think.” Nicole said as she moved behind the brunette and spread her legs putting Waverly between them. “That sounds perfect.” She added whispering in her ear as she wrapped an arm around Waverly’s waist. 

Waverly leaned back into the redhead and closed her eyes. “Why do I have work to do?”

“Mm well because you’re an author who’s also a professor. You’re molding the minds of future authors and whatever you teach.”

“Whatever I teach? We’ve been together one year and you don’t know?”

Nicole smiled and softly kissed the side of the brunette’s neck. “History and ancient languages.”

“You really knew, Nic? And you played it calm?”

“Honestly, I knew since you walked in the bar. Well, I didn’t know what you were teaching but I knew all about you.”

“Seriously?”

“Mm hmm. I had been browsing the bookstore wanting to read more when I saw your book. I might have bought it and read it a few times. Then you came in a few weeks later.”

Waverly turned to face the redhead. “Nicole Haught. You’re secretly a nerd.”

“Don’t you dare call me a nerd, Waverly Earp. I will accidentally push you in the lake.”

“You do that and I’m bringing you down with me. Do you want to risk that?”

Nicole looked into the brunette’s eyes. She studied them hard and noticed the small furrow in Waverly’s brow. “Fine I won’t do it now but I might have a plan later for us to enjoy some time in the water.”

“We didn’t pack swimsuits.”

“I should have but if I didn’t then we can always skinny dip.”

Waverly smirked and leaned forward to brush her lips across Nicole’s. “I like where that idea leads.” She said before pressing her lips on the redhead’s. 

Nicole set her mug down and wrapped both her arms around Waverly as she slipped her tongue in the brunette’s mouth kissing her back. “You’ve got work.”

“Mmm.” Waverly mumbled as she kept kissing the redhead. “I’d rather do this.”

“Waves.” Nicole tried to say but Waverly turned herself completely around and straddled her lap. “Baby.” She said in between kisses. 

“Nic.” She said and captured the redhead’s lips once again on hers. “Please.”

Nicole melted into the feeling of Waverly’s lips on hers and felt her hands on her face and neck. She wanted to sit here and kiss Waverly for hours but she knew that would mean she would have to do her work later then. She pulled back and leaned her head to the side feeling the brunette’s lips on her neck. 

“Wave. Work now so we can get do this and more later.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly leaned back and looked down at Nicole. “I hate it when you’re right.”

Nicole smiled and leaned up to kiss her. “I know. I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too, babe.” Waverly said and pressed her lips to Nicole’s. 

Nicole walked downstairs and stood behind the couch where Waverly was sitting. “Almost done? You’ve been going at it for a couple of hours.”

Waverly tilted her head back and looked up at Nicole smiling. “I might have grabbed all of the papers.”

“Might have or did?” Nicole wondered. 

“I did.”

“Does that mean when you’re done we’ll have the rest of the day and all day tomorrow?”

“That was the plan.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole softly touched her lips to Waverly’s. “Alright I’m going on a hike while you finish. Just come outside when you’re done.”

Waverly smiled and nodded before kissing the redhead once more. “I promise I won’t be too much longer, babe.”

“Take all the time you need, baby. I’m not rushing you.”

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” Nicole shook her head. “Well, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Nicole said and gave her one last kiss before heading out the back door on her hike. 

Nicole was on her way back to the house. She had found a spot overlooking the lake where she could see the cabin in the distance. She sat there for at least an hour just lost in her thoughts. Nicole couldn’t believe she was at this point in her life. She had a job she loved. She was going to marry a beautiful woman. She had amazing friends. Her life was going great. 

Nicole finally made her way back toward the cabin and saw Waverly sitting on the dock. She sat behind her with her legs on either side of Waverly. She kissed the brunette’s cheek and then her neck. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and pulled her back into her. 

“I swear you’re like a breath of fresh air every single time I see you.” Nicole said. 

“I would say the same but you’re smelling a little ripe right now.”

“You’re really testing me.”

“Yeah? What are you going to do about it?”

“Really? You want me to do something about it?”

“I sure do.”

Nicole pulled the shirt up over her head and reached around to unbutton the flannel Waverly was wearing. It was all the brunette was wearing and Nicole kissed her bare back when she pulled it off her arms. 

“You have the most perfect skin, Waves.”

Waverly turned around and pressed her lips to Nicole’s as she slid her tongue in her mouth. Nicole grabbed the brunette’s legs and wrapped them up around her waist. The redhead tried to slide her leggings off her legs with Waverly’s help. 

Nicole stood up and pulled back to look at Waverly. “Ready?”

“I’m a little scared but I’m ready.”

“Scared?”

Waverly nodded. “Yeah. It’s just this is all new to me.”

“Really?” Waverly nodded. “Do you still want to do this then?”

The brunette smiled and nodded as she captured Nicole’s lips on hers gently. “Yes.”

Nicole nodded and wrapped her arms around the brunette as she took a few steps back and then ran forward jumping into the water. They submerged and immediately found each other’s lips again. Waverly was somehow still clung to her and Nicole swam them over to where she could at least touch. 

Nicole leaned Waverly back against one of the dock posts in the water. The brunette lifted her hands to Nicole’s neck and ran her fingers through wet hair. They made out in the water for a few minutes before Nicole broke the kiss. 

“Alright, baby. What do you think?” Nicole asked her. 

“I think it’s like a shower but better.”

“You want to swim around?”

Waverly shook her head. “I want you, Nic.”

Nicole closed her eyes and gasped out. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the brunette’s neck. She dragged her fingers down her side and moved a hand to her back and the other to the inside of her thigh. 

Waverly moaned. “Oh, babe.”

Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear. “Wave. I love hearing how bad you need me.”

Waverly felt Nicole’s hand move closer and closer. “So bad, Nic.”

Nicole went ahead and slid two fingers slowly inside Waverly exploring inside her. She heard her gasps and moans flood into her ears. It was like music to her ears. She pumped and thrusted her fingers deeper and harder inside the brunette. It didn’t take long for Waverly to feel the pleasure completely flood and overwhelm her senses. 

Nicole felt the brunette relax and removed her fingers. “Happy one year, Waves. I love you so much it hurts, baby.”

Waverly smiled and pressed her lips to the redhead’s. She flipped them around and pinned Nicole against the piece of wood. “Now it’s your turn, babe.”

“Wave, you really don’t.” She said and then she felt fingers run up and down her entrance teasing her. “Oh, shit, baby.”

Waverly kissed her chest and inserted two fingers inside Nicole and began to pump them in and out of her. “Oh, but I really do, Nic.”

“Waves, don’t stop, baby. Please, don’t stop.” Nicole moaned and begged her. 

Waverly moved her lips to the redhead’s neck as she didn’t stop. She felt Nicole begin to rock her hips with her fingers and Waverly lifted her other hand to the redhead’s nipple.

“Waverly. Oh, fuck!” Nicole moaned out and the pleasure came over her like a wave. Ironic since they were in the water. 

Nicole relaxed after a few minutes and felt Waverly’s fingers leave her empty. “Give me a minute and then we’re going again.”

Waverly kissed her and smiled as she pulled back. “I’m all yours the rest of the weekend.” 

Nicole smiled and leaned her head back. “Mm that sounds perfect.”

Waverly woke up in Nicole’s arms the next morning. It was their last day and they would be heading back to the city tonight. She looked up and saw the redhead still asleep. She noticed they were still naked and smiled at everything they did yesterday. She started to draw patterns on Nicole’s opposite shoulder which was exposed from the blanket. 

Nicole felt the brunette’s finger on her skin and woke up. She smiled at Waverly in her arms and the both of them completely exposed from their activities the day and night before. She kissed the brunette’s forehead and rubbed her back. 

“Morning, baby.” Nicole said in her raspy morning voice. 

Waverly kissed the redhead’s shoulder. “Morning, Nic.”

“I slept like a baby last night.” 

“Baby?” Waverly wondered. 

“Yeah.” Nicole said and looked down at her seeing Waverly’s eyes meet hers. “Oh. Baby. Right. Maybe not the correct choice of words.”

Waverly sat up and leaned on her elbow. “No, no, it’s okay. It’s just since we talked about kids I haven’t stopped thinking about it.”

Nicole slowly sat up so she was more alert. “What do you mean?”

“I want the whole picture with you, Nicole. Our own place, kids running around, maybe some little fur babies, too. I want it all.”

“Okay well we need to take it step by step, Waves. First, we get married but only after we know where our place will be. That won’t happen until the beginning of next year when I know where I’ll be for work.”

Waverly nodded agreeing with her. “I know. I know.” She said and laid her head in her lap. 

Nicole ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair slowly. “Is being out here making you realize all this?”

“I’ve always known it. Being out here is pushing it to the front of my mind.”

“We’ll get there. We’ll have it all, baby. I promise you, okay?”

Waverly flipped over and looked up at Nicole smiling down at her. “I didn’t tell you but the way your voice sounds when you’ve just woken up is unbelievably sexy.”

Nicole blushed and shook her head at the brunette. “You better get up here before I come down there.”

Waverly shrugged. “Come on down then, babe.”

Nicole leaned down and kissed her. “What do you want to do today?” The redhead asked her. 

“This.”

“Mm you’re going to have to be more specific, Wave.”

Waverly sat up and swung her leg over Nicole straddling her. She dragged her wetness on her abs and leaned in as she kissed the redhead. Nicole felt how wet the brunette was for her already this morning and slipped her tongue in Waverly’s mouth.

Waverly pulled back and whispered in her ear. “Is that specific enough for you, Nic?”

Nicole gasped and let out a soft moan. “Mm hmm.” She mumbled and grabbed on to Waverly’s hip guiding her down to where she felt herself getting aroused. “I want you to position yourself to grind your pussy on mine, baby.”

Waverly felt Nicole moving her down and felt her leg glide across something wet. She somehow managed to get herself in a position where her pussy was directly against the redhead’s. She started to rock her hips and moans escaped their mouths. 

“Shit, Nic.”

“Fuck, Waves.”

Nicole still had her hands on Waverly’s hips so she helped move them a little faster. Waverly leaned in and kissed the redhead’s neck whispering in her ear. 

“I can feel how wet you are, babe.”

Nicole grunted and tried to thrust her hips with Waverly’s. “Ugh. Wave, baby, I need you. So bad.”

Waverly smiled and captured her lips on hers for a moment before looking down at her closed eyes. “Hey, Nic. Can you open your eyes for me?” Nicole struggled but eventually opened them. “Hi, babe.” She said and lifted her hand to brush the hairs off her forehead. 

“Hi, baby. What is it?” The redhead wondered. 

“Nothing.” The brunette shook her head. “I just really love you, Nicole.” Waverly said as she slowed her hips. 

Nicole pressed her lips to Waverly’s softly and slowly before pulling back to look at her. “I really love you, too, Waverly. Are you sure you’re good?”

Waverly nodded for a moment then shook her head. Nicole lifted the brunette’s hips up and away from her pussy. She pulled her in and laid Waverly’s head on her shoulder. She heard soft cries coming from the brunette and rubbed the back of her head and back. 

“Hey, shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you, Wave.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly just laid there and let it all out on the redhead for a few minutes. She finally composed herself a little bit to talk. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

“We were having sex and I just had a breakdown.”

Nicole smiled and rubbed her back some more. “Baby, it’s completely okay. I’ve had my fair share of breakdowns during sex. It was my turn to hold you through one.”

Waverly smiled and laughed a little bit. Something Nicole always loved to hear. “That’s right. So I guess this is what you felt like?”

“A little bit, yes, but Waves it’s okay.”

“I ruined the moment.”

“No you didn’t, Waverly. This is a pretty good moment right here. Sex with you is great, baby, but just being with you and holding you close. That’s even better.”

Waverly managed to lift her head up off Nicole’s shoulder. The redhead wiped the tears from her face and rested her hands on the brunette’s neck. “Nic. You’re perfect.”

Nicole shook her head. “No I’m not.”

Waverly nodded her head back at the redhead. “Yes you are.”

Nicole raised her eyebrow. “Are we about to have a childish ‘no I’m not, yes you are’ fight?”

“Did you just call me childish, Nicole Haught?” Waverly wondered. 

Nicole violently shook her head. “Of course not.”

Waverly smiled and leaned down hovering her lips on Nicole’s. “I’m just teasing you, babe, and yes you are perfect.”

Nicole waited for Waverly’s lips to meet hers but they never did. “Waves, you are perfect. Now please kiss me.”

Waverly moved to the side and kissed her cheek. “Like that?”

“Baby.” Nicole begged. 

Waverly kissed her neck. “How about that?”

Nicole gasped and moaned in frustration. “Wave. Please.”

Waverly smiled and loved torturing the redhead. She gently moved her lips to Nicole’s pressing them together slowly. Waverly pulled back and met the redhead’s lips again softly. Nicole wrapped her arms around the brunette and tried to deepen the kiss but Waverly wouldn’t let her. 

“Hey, Nic?” Waverly asked.

“What’s wrong?” Nicole wondered trying to lean in and kiss her again. 

“Before I make up for earlier, I was wondering if I could spend the night with you at your place tonight.”

Nicole leaned back and looked at the brunette. “Okay first you don’t have to make up for that and second why are you asking if you can stay at my place?”

Waverly slumped down and sagged her shoulders. “I don’t know what the protocol is for what we are.”

“We’re together so the protocol is that you can always stay with me at my place. Or if you want I can stay at your place.”

“But we’re secret fiancées aren’t we?”

“Yes we are so what’s your question?”

“I don’t know.” Waverly said and moved to meet Nicole’s lips. 

The redhead moved back and pushed Waverly away. “Waves, you do know so tell me what’s wrong before you have another breakdown while we’re making out.”

Waverly accepted defeat and wrapped her arms into herself as she leaned forward laying on Nicole’s chest. She felt the redhead’s arms wrap around her. “It’s been a year since we started dating. We’ve already been engaged once. You’re working a tough job and I’m working one with long hours.”

“Is there a question in there or are you just stating facts?”

“I’m scared that we either might not get more time together because of your job and that we might see each other less and less because of mine.”

Nicole kissed the top of her head. “Baby. I will always be here for you.”

“You don’t know what you’ll come across on the job, Nic.”

Nicole took a deep breath. “Wave, listen to me. I am not going anywhere and Dolls can attest to that. I am going to be your wife. We’re going to live together, get married, and have lots of human and fur babies together.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Just hold me for a little while, please.”

Nicole held her as tight as she could against her chest and kissed the top of her head again. “Yeah, of course, Wave. I’ve got you, baby.”

Nicole was driving back to the city with Waverly asleep in the passenger seat again. She looked over at her and smiled but then a flood of worry came over her. All the doubts and fears Waverly expressed to her this morning were real and she had them, too. She never wanted to leave the brunette sad. She always wanted to make her happy and see her smile. 

It was the best weekend she’s ever had. Nicole tried to drive slower so it wouldn’t end but it would have to eventually. She pulled into the city and Waverly woke up. The brunette looked over to the driver side and her smiled faded seeing the redhead with a peculiar look on her face. She reached her hand out and put it on top of Nicole’s on the console between them. Nicole flipped her hand over with their palms touching and slid her fingers between Waverly’s. 

Nicole opened the door to her apartment and dropped their bags at the door. She slumped down on the couch and closed her eyes. Waverly went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There wasn’t much in there. She saw some Thai so she pulled it out and started to warm it in the oven. 

Waverly walked over and flopped down on top of Nicole who winced and grunted feeling Waverly’s weight on her. “Waves. What was that for baby?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly made soft circles over the skin of Nicole’s neck with both hands rested on either side. “Because you gave me the best weekend and one year anniversary rolled into one.”

Nicole smiled and rested her hand on Waverly’s back. “Anything for my baby.”

The brunette captured Nicole’s lips on hers and pulled back. “You’re going to be the best wife, aren’t you?”

“I hope so.”

“I know you will. You’re already the best girlfriend and fiancée.”

“I think you will be, too because you’ve put leftover Thai in the oven for us. I didn’t even ask for food and you’re making sure I’m fed.”

“How long until you know?”

“A couple more months.”

“Why so long?”

“It took me a long time to meet you.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Without you then I wouldn’t have wanted to do something better with my life.”

“You’re giving me credit for something that’s all you.”

“I am and it’s true. I look at you and I just want to be the best person for you. You deserve that.”

“What I don’t deserve is you and how you love me.”

“Since you ordered that Pinot I have loved you.”

“No way you knew then. I didn’t even know.”

“It’s true. I knew then and I still can’t believe I wasn’t the one to ask you out.”

“I didn’t know how you felt so I decided to go for it. New city, new chapter and all.”

“That’s when I knew that you had just saved me. Someone who didn’t have to rely on me to make the first move.”

“Are you talking about Shae?”

“Yeah. Ever since we met it was always me making the first moves. Asking her out, kissing her, everything.”

“Is that why you were so patient with me?”

“Yes and no. You’re incredibly special and I just wanted to make sure that it was what you wanted. I knew how I felt about you but you had said you were unsure and didn’t know what you were doing so I always made sure the next moves were what you wanted to.”

Waverly kissed the redhead. “God, I love you.”

Nicole smiled and wrapped her arms around Waverly kissing her back. “I love you, too. Ready to eat?”

Waverly shook her head and found the redhead’s lips once more. “Few more minutes here first.” She said and pressed her lips back on Nicole’s. 

“That I can do.” Nicole said and sat up pushing Waverly down on her back. Nicole captured the brunette’s lips on hers and would rub her side eventually settling her hands on the skin of her abs. 

Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair as she slid her tongue into the redhead’s mouth. It was simple kisses that would turn heated and then they both dialed it back. For at least the next half hour they laid on the couch making out losing an article of clothing each time it got heated. Before they knew it they were naked and food was suddenly not on their minds anymore. 

Lips glided across skin and lips as their bodies danced and grinded in easy rhythm. Hands roamed and found soft breasts with fingers making their way to hard nipples. It was a moment neither of them wanted to stop for food but also didn’t want to move forward. Breathing grew heavier and shorter as thighs found their way to the others pussies. 

Nicole rode Waverly’s thigh and rocked her own into the brunette slowly giving them both what they needed at the moment before it was too much. Lips met and parted as their orgasms got closer. Breathing became shallow and moans became louder. Names were yelled out and pleads for more flowed out. 

Their orgasms crashed over the both of them at the same time and they relaxed back on the couch. Their breathing returned to normal and fingers traced over sweaty skin. 

“Wow.” Waverly said. 

“Yeah.” Nicole uttered. 

“That was longer than a few minutes.”

Nicole laughed and Waverly joined her. “We can’t just kiss for a few more minutes. We always end up having sex.”

“You sound like you don’t like that.”

“Baby, it’s not that I don’t like having sex with you. Ugh Damn it.” Nicole said and stood up off the couch pulling her clothes back on. 

Waverly sat up and grabbed the blanket from on the couch covering herself. “Nic?” Nicole went to the kitchen and pulled the Thai out putting it on plates. “Babe, please talk to me. What is it?”

Nicole poured two glasses of wine for them and brought them over after setting the plates down. She started pacing back and forth with her hands on her head. 

“I don’t know. It’s nothing. I’m not sure what’s going on.”

Waverly watched the redhead continue to pace and freak out. “Nic. Come here.”

Nicole stopped and looked at Waverly with only a blanket covering her. She went into her room and pulled some of her police sweats out of a drawer. She came out and sat down next to her handing them to her. 

“Wave. I think I just feel like I’m falling into old ways with you.” Nicole told the brunette laying her head back on the couch. 

Waverly pulled the hoodie and sweatpants on reaching out for her plate starting to eat. “Old ways? Like when you and Shae weren’t together?”

Nicole nodded and sat up reaching for the wine and plate starting to eat some food. “Yeah it’s almost like my heart can’t tell my brain what’s happening. I know what we have, what we are. There’s this voice in the back of my mind that’s just always there because it has been for years.”

Waverly ate and listened to the redhead as she reached for her wine glass. “How long?” The brunette wondered. 

Nicole brought her wine glass up to her mouth. “Since I graduated college so uh six years I think.”

Waverly took the last few bites of her Thai and set her empty plate on the coffee table. “Nicole. Does this all go back to your parents?”

Nicole finished her food and stood up grabbing Waverly’s plate making her way to the kitchen. “My parents? What do you mean?”

Waverly stood up and walked into the kitchen standing next to her with a towel drying. “I just mean that you came out to them, they kicked you out, your girlfriend dumped you and then you graduate. After that you met Shae and started that whole thing. It all started with them it seems like.”

Nicole finished washing the dishes and handed them to the brunette listening to her. She turned and leaned her hip against the counter. “You may be right but I hadn’t really thought about it.”

Waverly finished drying the dishes and put them away. She walked over toward the couch stopping and looking back at the redhead. “Why do you want to reach out to them?”

Nicole pushed herself off the counter walking over to the table to lean back on it. “I told you because of what you’ve been able to do with your dad.”

“Okay but why do you want to reach out?”

“I don’t know.” Nicole told her shaking her head. 

Waverly sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. “You don’t know. More like you don’t want to.”

“I didn’t say I don’t want to, Waverly.”

“You said you don’t know. I heard you. So why even say something if you don’t know?”

“I -“ Nicole started to say. 

“Don’t you dare say it, Nicole.”

“I wasn’t going to. I was going to say I was just thinking about it. That’s why I said something.”

Waverly finished off her wine and walked by the redhead into the kitchen to set it in the sink. “I don’t really want to talk about this anymore.”

“We don’t have to, Waves. You want to go to bed?”

Waverly nodded her head. “I have to get up early and so do you probably.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Nicole turned off the lights and followed the brunette into the bedroom shutting the door. She crawled under the covers and laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. 

“Wave? Do you still love me?” Nicole wondered. 

“What? Yes, of course I still love you. Why wouldn’t I?”

“You seem mad and upset at me. Maybe even angry.”

Waverly turned and faced Nicole. She scooted closer to the redhead. She lifted her hand to Nicole’s face and turned her head so she could look at her. 

“I’m none of those things, Nicole. I want to help you but I don’t know how.”

Nicole rested her forehead against the brunette’s. “You’re incredible. You know that?”

Waverly smiled and ran her fingers across the skin of Nicole’s neck. “You’re the only one who thinks that.”

“I’m sure Wynonna and Chrissy do, too. Maybe even that Jeremy guy.”

“Jeremy. He’s probably been freaking out all weekend.”

“He didn’t text or call did he?”

“No but that doesn’t mean he didn’t.”

Nicole leaned forward and ghosted her lips over Waverly’s. “Will you still love me if I don’t want to?”

“If you don’t what, babe?”

“What you don’t want to talk about. It’s just too much and after what you mentioned I just.”

Waverly captured Nicole’s lips on hers softly. “I don’t think it’s possible that I will ever stop loving you, Nic.”

Nicole smiled and pressed her lips on the brunette’s one more time before pulling back. “We have to go to sleep, Wave.”

“I know. It’s just your lips calm me down.”

“Why aren’t you calm?”

“We’re back in the city.”

“Baby. Everything will be fine. Now let’s get some sleep.”

Waverly threw her body on top of Nicole’s and fit her head in the crook of the redhead’s neck. Nicole wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back softly. Waverly closed her eyes and breathed with the redhead. Nicole scratched the brunette’s back until she fell asleep thinking about their weekend and the conversations they had. Specifically the ones about their future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna reaches out to Nicole to catch up with the redhead. Waverly's day doesn't go as planned and Nicole finds out the hard way.

Nicole was at her desk at the station finishing up paperwork for the day when her phone vibrated with a new text. 

Wynonna: Haught, why does Dolls keep texting me to talk to you? What’s going on?

Nicole stared at the message and ignored it. She continued with her paperwork and finished out her shift. The redhead was heading home and pulled out her phone to call Wynonna.

“Hey, Earp.” Nicole greeted. 

“Hey there, Haught stuff. So you never answered my texts. You okay?”

Nicole walked down the street in silence surprised the dark haired sister wasn’t badgering her. “I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yeah, I know. Lucado and Tucker are still out there, and I’ve been thinking about my parents.”

“What about them?”

“Seeing Waves with her dad just got me thinking about what would happen with mine.”

“Everyone is different. I still haven’t gone to see him. He wasn’t the best father even before Willa and I don’t want that in my life right now. I have Waves and Dolls and you. I’m good.”

Nicole smiled and nodded a little knowing exactly how she felt. “Do you ever think or wonder though?”

“I have moments but then I remember there were more bad times than good.”

“Okay.” 

“Nicole.” Wynonna pleaded. 

Nicole had stopped walking at this point. “I think my parents are the reason why I acted like I did when Waverly was with you for the summer.”

“What do you mean?” Wynonna wondered. 

“Waverly brought it to my attention that them rejecting me about who I am set off some sort of chain of events.”

“Oh. Yeah I guess I can see that. So?”

“So my life is perfect and it’s not because of them. They don’t deserve to know the person I am now because it wasn’t them who got me here.”

Wynonna smiled and nodded. “Good. I’m proud of you. Don’t tell Waves but I love you, Haught.”

“Hey don’t get all soft on me, Earp.” Nicole smiled and heard Wynonna laugh. “But I love you, too.”

“Maybe talk to Dolls soon. He’s worried about you.” Wynonna insisted. 

“Yeah, of course. Alright, let me call Waves and see if she’s still working.”

“Okay. Talk to you later.”

Nicole hung up and walked upstairs into her apartment. She wanted to shower first and then call Waverly. The redhead shed her uniform off hopping in the shower relaxing under the hot water. She closed her eyes and stood there feeling her worries about her parents away. 

Nicole was in the middle of shampooing her hair when she heard the bathroom door open. She smiled and continued hearing the shower curtain open. The redhead turned around and saw the brunette in front of her. 

“Hey, you. I was going to call when I got out.” Nicole greeted her. 

“Now you don’t have to.” Waverly said and stepped closer to her. 

Nicole grabbed some lavender soap she bought for her and rubbed it on her skin lathering it up. “How was your day, baby?”

“It was non stop office hours.” Waverly said closing her eyes as Nicole rubbed soap on her. 

“But that’s a good thing right?” Nicole asked her as she rested her hands on her waist and moved her in front of the water to rinse her off. 

“Mmhmm.” Waverly mumbled leaning back into the redhead. 

Nicole leaned down and kissed her neck softly. “You want you hair washed too?”

“Please.” 

Nicole smiled and grabbed her shampoo working it in the brunette’s hair scratching her scalp. “So how come you didn’t go to your place? I’m just wondering, Waves.”

“Chrissy texted and said she was going out with Robin. I didn’t want to be alone tonight. I hope it’s okay I just came.”

“Of course it’s okay, baby. Wait, they’re going out?”

“She said he asked her but not as a date. She said he wanted to be her wingman or something I don’t know.”

Nicole leaned Waverly forward to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. “Huh. Okay.”

“How was your day, babe?” Waverly wondered. 

“Same old. Patrol and paperwork. Then Wynonna texted so I called her.”

Waverly turned around and looked up at Nicole. “What did she want?”

“Dolls told her to talk to me. I guess I’ve been off at work.”

Waverly raised her arms and rubbed the redhead’s. “You okay, Nic?”

Nicole nodded and reached around to turn the water off. She stepped out and grabbed two towels handing one to the brunette then wrapping herself. Nicole leaned back against the sink and watched Waverly step to her. 

“It’s just what you said about my parents has been on my mind. And Lucado.”

“Sorry. I didn’t know it would throw you off at work.”

Nicole shook her head and reached out for her waist. The redhead moved to sit on the toilet lid pulling Waverly down to sit on her lap. “Hey, you were just trying to help me out, Waves.”

“I still feel bad, Nic.”

“Don’t, Wave. I think you were right about them.”

“About what?”

“Them being the root of it all.”

“Sorry I was right, babe. You deserve people in your life to not treat you like that.”

“And I have those people.” Nicole told her as she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. 

Waverly smiled and leaned in close. “I promise I will never treat you like that, okay?”

“I know, baby.”

Waverly closed the gap and met Nicole’s lips for a few minutes. “I know we just showered but I really want you, Nic.”

Nicole grabbed her waist and stood up with her. She leaned down and captured Waverly’s lips on hers as she moved her towel off her body letting it drop to the floor. She kept connecting their lips and her hands moved to remove the brunette’s towel. 

The redhead walked Waverly back out of the bathroom and picked her up laying her on her bed. She crawled onto the bed and kissed inside of her thighs making her way up her body. Nicole’s lips crashed against Waverly’s yet again. 

Nicole moved her lips down to her neck. “What do you need, Waves?”

“I need you, Nic. Just you.”

Nicole smiled against Waverly’s skin and pressed her lips back on the brunette’s again. She moved her hands slowly down her chest until she rested inside her thigh. She slid her tongue in Waverly’s mouth slowly as she kissed her. 

The redhead used her knee to spread the brunette’s legs wider and slowly slid her hand up to run her fingers up and down her wet pussy. Nicole moved her lips to Waverly’s neck again.

“God, I love you, Wave.” Nicole gasped. 

“Nic, I need you now, babe.” Waverly pleaded. 

Nicole nodded and leaned back to look at her. She slowly pushed her fingers inside the brunette watching her face. Her eyebrows furrowed and then relaxed. Her mouth fell open and moans tumbled out. Nicole thought she couldn’t be more beautiful.

Nicole started at a slow pace pumping her fingers in and out of the brunette. When her breathing picked up then she went faster. Waverly knew the redhead was watching her so she pulled her down for a kiss. Nicole slid her tongue in the brunette's mouth in the next kiss never once stopping her pace.

Waverly broke the kiss and moaned out her name multiple times as her orgasm hit her. Nicole helped her ride it out and then pulled her fingers out when she relaxed underneath her. The redhead kissed her chest and breasts now covered in a sheen of sweat. 

“Nicole. I can’t again right now.” Waverly told her. 

“You’re just so beautiful that I can’t stop kissing you.” Nicole said moving up to her neck. 

“I didn’t eat dinner and I’m starving now. Can you go order a pizza?”

“Mm.” Nicole said as she planted her lips on the brunette’s. 

“Pizza is here!” Nicole yelled out from the living room who had pulled some sweats on to look presentable to get the pizza.

Waverly walked up to the bedroom door and stood there. Nicole turned and saw her wearing the strap on with a grin on her face.

“Waves?” Nicole wondered. 

“What do you think, Nic?”

“I think forget the pizza.”

Waverly smiled and laughed as she walked up to her. She grabbed the pizza from her hands and set it on the coffee table. The brunette sat down and grabbed a slice eating while she stroked the cock with the other hand. 

Nicole pushed the sweatpants off her legs and pulled the hoodie up over her head so fast. She walked over and grabbed a slice as she positioned herself on the tip and slowly sliding down onto it.

“As much as I love giving it to you, I really like it when it’s inside me.” Nicole admitted taking a bite of pizza. 

Waverly finished her slice and held on to her Nicole’s hips. “I hope you don’t have a rough day at work tomorrow because it’s about to be a rough night for you, babe.”

Nicole stumbled into work the next morning and sighed in relief when she sat down at her desk. 

“Let’s go, Haught! We got a call!” Dolls said making his way outside. 

Nicole groaned and slowly made her way out to the car. Dolls stared over at her as she shifted in the seat. 

“You okay over there?” Dolls wondered. 

“Fine. Let’s go.” She uttered. 

Dolls shrugged and turned the engine over making their way to the call. He pulled up and parked the car but the redhead recognized the building. 

“Dolls. This is her building!” Nicole yelled and threw her door open.

“Nicole! Don’t!” Dolls tried to yell out at her. 

He caught up with her before she could enter the building like a madwoman. “Haught.” He said grabbing her arm. 

Nicole stopped and turned around staring at him. “What?! One of them could have her! She would’ve texted me!”

“Nicole. Calm down.” Dolls said putting his hands on her shoulders. 

“Sorry.” She told him after a few minutes. 

“No need. I understand. Remember you’re a cop and on the job. You’re not a girlfriend running in here to save your girl.”

Nicole nodded and Dolls dropped his hands by his side. “Alright. Can we go?”

Dolls smiled and shook his head leading the way into the building. They found the room and Nicole instantly recognized it as Waverly’s lecture room. She pulled her gun out of its holster and followed Dolls into the room. 

“Ah if it isn’t the officers. Haught and Dolls. Nice to see you again. It’s been too long.” Tucker said with a gun at his side standing next to Waverly. 

Nicole made eye contact with the brunette and never broke it. “Tucker. What do you want now?”

“We want this to seem more real for you.” He told her. 

“Where is Lucado?” Dolls wondered. 

“Oh she’s planning.”

“Do we get a little hint?” Nicole asked him as she helped usher the students out of the room. 

“That would ruin the surprise.” He said stepping closer to Waverly. 

They both kept their guns trained on him as they moved closer to the front of the room. “So how are you making this real now?” The redhead asked him. 

He smiled very greedily and grabbed a hold of Waverly’s arm as he put the gun to her head. “This real enough for you?”

Nicole furrowed her brow and froze in her place with her gun still trained on him. Dolls knew what she wanted to do. “Officer Haught.” He said gently. 

“Sergeant.” She said back. 

“Don’t do anything rash.” He told her. 

“Tucker. Put the gun down, alright? It’s real, okay? I get it.” Nicole said. 

“I don’t believe you.” He said and cocked the gun.

Nicole held her breath and all her nightmares were coming to life but somehow this was worse. Then she remembered something. “You won’t do it.”

“You don’t think I will?” 

Nicole shook her head and her feet moved forward unconsciously. “No I don’t think you will because you love her. It would kill you to do it. It would be the biggest regret of your life.”

He was frozen and Nicole knew she stumped him but it wasn’t over yet. “See? You can’t do it so go ahead and put the gun down.” She continued and was now only a few feet from them. 

Tucker realized she was right and hated her for it. He had to do something otherwise Lucado would be upset. He took the knife out of his back pocket with his other hand and raised it to Waverly’s arm cutting her. 

Nicole lunged for the gun and took it from him as he was preoccupied. She released the hammer and set it on a desk behind her. The next motion was taking the butt of her gun and hitting him over the head with it. He fell down with the knife in his hand still so she kicked it away from him. 

The redhead looked back to Dolls who nodded and walked to cuff him. Nicole turned her attention to Waverly clutching her arm. 

“Waves, baby, sit down.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly walked forward to a desk and sat down. She was silent and saw Nicole kneel down in front of her and look at her face brushing her fingers over her cheeks. The redhead then looked at her arm gently removing her hand. 

“It’s not too bad. You won’t need stitches.” Nicole told her and looked up into her eyes that were blank. “Wave? Hey, you okay, baby?”

Waverly shook her head and started to let the tears fall freely. Nicole pulled the brunette up and wrapped her arms around her neck hugging her tight. Waverly hugged the redhead’s waist and squeezed as hard as she could. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you now. You’re okay.” Nicole said slowly swaying them from side to side. 

Waverly cried into Nicole’s chest and held onto her like she would float away like a feather. The brunette hadn’t felt so scared in her life. 

Dolls looked over at them and smiled walking out with Tucker in tow. 

“Are you done for the day?” Nicole wondered. 

“No.” Waverly said through muffled sobs. 

“What else do you have?”

“I have another class later.”

“Can you cancel it?”

“I don’t know. I think so.”

“Then cancel it and go home.” Nicole said. 

“I can’t. Chrissy is working.” 

“Then go to my place.”

“You’re working.” Waverly said. 

Dolls had walked back in and they hadn’t moved since he left. She looked up at him and waved him over. 

“Hey, do you think I could take off? She doesn’t want to be alone.” Nicole said to Dolls as he approached them. 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll tell the captain you apprehended the suspect and needed the rest of the day for healing. I’ll cover the paperwork.” He told her. 

“Thanks, Dolls. I’ll see you in the morning.” She told him and he smiled as he nodded at her before turning to leave. 

Nicole held onto Waverly for a few more minutes. “Alright. I got us the rest of the day, baby.”

“Can you carry me, Nic?” Waverly asked her. 

“Yeah, I got you, Waves.” Nicole said and leaned down to pick her up in her arms. 

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole as the redhead had an arm around her back with the other on her legs. Nicole carried her out to her Jeep and drove them back to her place. 

Nicole was thankful for her shower also doubling as a bathtub. She ran some water and put some soap in it for the brunette. Waverly sat helpless on the toilet seat as Nicole fished through her first aid supplies. She found some antiseptic, rubbing alcohol and bandages and whatever else she needed.

The redhead kneeled down in front of the brunette and gently cleaned the area. “Okay this is going to burn like hell, baby.” Nicole said and grabbed a wooden stick out of the first aid box handing it to her. “Bite down on this.”

Waverly put it in her mouth and Nicole poured some rubbing alcohol on the wound. The brunette bit down on the wooden stick and screamed loudly. Nicole winced hearing Waverly scream like that.

“I know, Waves. It’s almost over.” Nicole told Waverly. 

Waverly felt the burn go away and released her bite on the stick removing it from her mouth. Nicole put something on it quickly knowing it would wash off in the bath but would reapply more after. 

“Ready to get in the bath now?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly nodded and the redhead helped her up and out of her clothes. She stepped in and sat down in the bathtub closing her eyes and relaxing instantly. She heard the bathroom door closing and opened her eyes back up. 

“Nicole.” She said quietly. 

Nicole turned and looked back at the brunette. “Yeah, Wave?”

“Will you join me? I don’t want to be alone.”

Nicole came back in the bathroom and closed the door shedding her uniform off. She moved Waverly forward a little and stepped in behind her. The redhead sat down in the bath and spread her legs extending them out on either side of Waverly. The brunette leaned back into her and closed her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Nic.” Waverly said. 

Nicole ran her fingers through her hair. “Why?”

“Because I was helpless. Because I couldn’t do anything.”

“Waverly. I’m sorry. I should have just killed him when I had the chance.”

“But that’s not you, babe. You’re not a killer. You’re not daddy.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist pulling her back into her front. “I love you, and I’m so sorry he hurt you. I’m so sorry you had to experience something like this again.”

“I love you, too, but this is what I get for wanting to be with a cop.”

“I hate that I love it so much. If I could I would go back to bartending.”

“No. Don’t do that, Nic. Don’t sacrifice something like that for me, okay?”

“Okay. What do you want to do? Watch a movie? Take a nap?” Nicole wondered. 

“I’m scared to close my eyes. To fall asleep and he’ll be there.”

Nicole kissed her shoulder. “Let’s watch a movie and cuddle. If we fall asleep then I’ll be holding you. If you wake up then I’ve got you.”

“Nic, I love you so much it hurts.” Waverly said. 

“I love you so much it hurts, Wave.” Nicole said back to her. 

Nicole was laying on the couch with Waverly nestled back into her front. The redhead noticed that the brunette had fallen asleep about an hour ago so she decided to close her eyes and get some rest as well. Nicole was moments away from a deep slumber when Waverly started to wiggle and writhe in her arms. Then she started to talk. 

“No. No.” The brunette mumbled. 

Nicole held on to her tighter but Waverly struggled more. “No! Please don’t!” Waverly was yelling. 

This must be what it was like when she had her nightmares, the redhead thought to herself. She had no idea what to do. 

Waverly startled herself awake and noticed Nicole’s tight grip on her. She realized that’s what the redhead promised her. The brunette calmed her breathing down and went to flip herself to face Nicole but her grip wasn’t loosening.

“Nic, babe, can you let go a little bit?” Waverly wondered. 

Nicole realized she was zoned out as she held on tight to the brunette. “Oh, yeah. Sorry, baby.” She said and released her. 

Waverly turned over and laid on her side looking up at the redhead. She lifted her hand to trace over the scar on Nicole’s face. 

“What is it, Waves?” Nicole asked her. 

“I want this to be over.”

“I know, baby.” Nicole told her and rested her forehead against the brunette’s. “But this is nice though.”

“Not the reason why we’re here but yes it is.” Waverly partially agreed with the redhead. 

“Wave. I know we talked back at the cabin and after but with the today's event I think we should just take things one day at a time here.”

“Yeah.” Waverly said and rested her head under Nicole’s chin. 

Nicole wrapped her arms around the brunette pulling her in closer. She kissed the top of Waverly’s head. “I don’t want to but I think it’s the only way.”

“Nicole, stop. I agreed with you." Waverly said kissing under her jawline. 

Nicole smiled and rubbed Waverly’s back gently. “Sorry. I want to give you an incredible life and my being a cop gets in the way sometimes.”

“Babe. You do that every day, Nic.” The brunette told her. 

Nicole leaned back to look down at Waverly. “Are you sure?”

The brunette leaned back and looked up at the redhead’s brown eyes looking back down at her. “Yes. Yes, you do, Nic. I don’t know where I’d be if I hadn’t met you.”

Nicole smiled and leaned in closing the space between them as she gently touched her lips to Waverly’s. “Wave. You have made my life seem like a dream. Too good to be true but every day I wake up to find it to be a reality.”

Waverly smiled and pressed her lips to Nicole’s slowly drawing out the kiss. “I really love you.”

Nicole captured the brunette’s lips on hers again. “I really love you, too.” She said and lifted a hand to her neck kissing her again. 

Waverly woke up the next morning on top of Nicole with the redhead’s arms wrapped around her. She heard a soft snore come from Nicole and smiled laying her head back on her chest gently. Waverly knew she’d have to go back to work today and so would the redhead. It seemed too soon. 

Nicole had felt the brunette stir and she laid there holding Waverly in her arms. She had to go to work and she wasn’t sure if Waverly was going to go in or not. She hadn’t woken up in the middle of the night and neither had the brunette. 

“You up, Nic?” Waverly asked breaking the quiet morning. 

“I’m up, Waves.” Nicole told her. 

“I think I’m going to go to work today.”

“You sure, baby? It’s okay if you need another day.” Nicole assured her. 

“I’m sure. Plus you’ve got to work, too.”

“I can call Dolls and see if he can swing me another day.”

Waverly raised her head and looked up at the redhead. “You can’t stop them here.”

“They’re not as important as you are.” Nicole told the brunette. 

Waverly smiled and couldn’t help but blush. “I’ll call or text you every hour.”

“You better.” Nicole said grabbing a hold of her hips and sliding her up closer to her face. 

“I promise.” Waverly told the redhead. 

“Hopefully we won’t be too busy and I can answer you. I wouldn’t want you to worry about me.” The redhead said and lifted her hand to brush the wispy bed head hairs from Waverly’s forehead. 

“You know I always worry about you. Every day.” The brunette told Nicole touching her scar. 

“Come here and kiss me already.” Nicole insisted. 

Waverly smiled so big and bright that her eyes became cute little half moons. “Nothing would make me happier.”

The brunette rested her hand on Nicole’s neck and captured Nicole’s lips between hers. The redhead moved her hands down below Waverly's ass and lifted her up higher as she angled her head to follow the brunette’s lips. 

Nicole pulled back and chased the brunette’s lips meeting Waverly’s tongue in the next kiss. Waverly’s hands lifted up and her fingers threaded through the redhead’s long hair. They laid there constantly chasing lips and meeting tongues until they both had to separate to get ready for work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun night out takes a turn when Nicole sees someone she recognizes. A situation arises causing Waverly and Nicole to turn their attention to Chrissy.

“Waves...ugh Waves...baby that’s it...harder...ugh...” Nicole moaned out as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

Waverly had added a finger to accompany her tongue inside the redhead. She used her other hand to try and still Nicole’s hips as best she could but it was to no avail. The brunette curled her finger and flicked her tongue back and forth until she tasted the pleasure pouring out of the redhead. 

Nicole’s hips relaxed back onto the bed and she felt her breathing return to normal a couple minutes later. She opened her eyes and saw the brunette licking every last drop off her skin. The redhead couldn’t fight off the smile on her face. 

“You are amazing at that, baby.” Nicole said. 

Waverly smiled up at her and flattened her tongue as she ran it across the redhead’s entrance seeing Nicole close her eyes and shiver. She removed her tongue and kissed her way up Nicole’s body giving each nipple some action for a minute. She placed a few kisses on the redhead’s neck before pressing her lips on Nicole’s. 

“It’s been a couple weeks of you know what.” Waverly said and Nicole raised her eyebrow at her in warning.

“You better not say anything, Wave.” Nicole warned her. 

“I didn’t!” The brunette said defensively. “If you would have let me finish, I would have said that I really love weekends because I’m not at the office.” The brunette said and kissed Nicole’s neck gently. “And I get to stay here and grade while I wait for you.” Waverly placed another gentle kiss on the other side of her neck. 

“Weekends are the best I’ll agree with you.” The redhead said. 

“So you ready to go again, babe?” Waverly asked her and kissed her chest. 

“What if we go out tonight?” Nicole wondered. 

“You’re lying naked in bed with your girlfriend and you want to go out? With clothes on?” The brunette asked the redhead. 

“Yes. Like you said, it’s been a couple weeks and I want to go out with you. Let’s go out and have some fun.” Nicole said and wrapped her arms around the brunette. 

Waverly groaned and knew she couldn’t try to wiggle her way out of this. Literally and figuratively. “I will go out with you if you agree to one thing.”

“What is the one thing?”

“You and me. This bed. Naked. All day.”

Nicole smiled and shook her head at her. “You drive a hard bargain. I will accept if you agree to making it this apartment. I’m going to get hungry and have to leave the bedroom at some point.”

“I will accept your changes if you roll me on my back and go down on me.” Waverly countered. 

Nicole rolled them over putting Waverly on her back and kissed down her body. The redhead spread the brunette’s legs wide and flattened her tongue as she licked the arousal off her. 

“Fuck, Nic.” Waverly moaned and ran her fingers through her hair. 

Nicole smiled and buried her face in her center sliding her tongue deep inside the brunette. She immediately added a finger pumping it in and out fast. 

Waverly slowly rocked her hips with the motion of Nicole’s tongue and finger. “Ugh baby...ugh shit...”

Nicole curled her tongue and finger inside Waverly at the same time pushing a little deeper and going a little faster. It took the brunette mere seconds before she was spilling her pleasure all over Nicole. The redhead kept up the pace helping Waverly ride it out as she tasted every drip of the brunette. 

Nicole crawled up Waverly’s body and kissed her neck and cheek and forehead before sliding her tongue inside the brunette’s mouth kissing her softly and slowly. 

Waverly tasted herself on the redhead’s tongue and raised her hands to Nicole’s neck. The brunette chased the redhead’s lips as she pulled back going in for more. Nicole forced herself to pull back because otherwise they would never leave. 

“I’m getting in the shower now.” Nicole told her and jumped off walking away.

Waverly leapt off the bed and ran after her. “Not without me.”

Waverly walked in the club with Nicole. They went to the bar Rosita worked at and walked straight up to the bar. 

“Hey! Whoa wait is it okay if Nicole is in here?” Rosita greeted them. 

Waverly smiled and nodded. “Yes. It was her idea. She wanted to take me out.”

“I’m good, Rosita. Thanks.” Nicole said. 

“Alright. Want anything to drink?” She asked them. 

“Shots.” The redhead said. Waverly looked up at her lifting her eyebrow up in question. Nicole leaned down and whispered in her ear. “I get drunk faster and when I’m drunk I get real handsy.”

Waverly’s eyes went wide and she looked at Rosita. “Shots.” The brunette echoed Nicole. 

They had a few rounds of shots and hit the dance floor for an hour before going back for more shots. Nicole started chasing her shots with beer. She was planning on having lots of fun tonight. 

At least a dozen shots between them and a half a dozen beers for Nicole found Waverly and Nicole back on the dance floor. The redhead was standing behind the brunette with her hands on her hips moving and swaying to the music. 

Waverly eventually turned around and stuck her tongue in Nicole’s mouth as she kissed her and wrapped her arms around her neck. The redhead slid her hands up her crop top feeling her bare back not once parting their lips. 

Waverly ran her fingers across the nape of Nicole’s neck and then into her hair. She felt the redhead’s hand move up the skin of her back sending what felt like literal sparks of electricity up her body. She pulled back for a brief breath and dove in for more.

Nicole moved her hands down and in the back pockets of Waverly’s jeans before separating them. “Bathroom?” 

Waverly planted her lips back on Nicole’s ignoring the question. She pulled back and turned back around to back her ass into the redhead’s front. She grabbed Nicole’s hands placing them on her stomach and swayed slowly from side to side. 

Nicole leaned down and kissed her neck as she grounded her hips into Waverly’s ass dancing with her. The redhead moved her hands to the brunette’s abs and placed open mouth kisses on her neck. 

Nicole saw blonde hair out of the corner of her hair and blinked. She wasn’t imagining things. It was the blonde she made out with on the worst night of her life. She jumped back at the flashbacks and walked toward her. 

“What are you doing here?” Nicole asked. 

“You don’t own the bar, Red.” The blonde told her. 

Nicole was taken aback at the nickname. “What’d you call me?”

“Red.”

“Why are you here?”

“She told me not to tell you.” The blonde admitted. 

“She? Was she an older blonde woman?” The redhead asked her. 

“Yeah, she was. She thought you’d catch on quicker.” The blonde said and walked toward the exit. 

Nicole stood there dumbfounded. Lucado orchestrated the whole thing. It was all her. Everything has been her. 

“Nic? What’s wrong?” Waverly’s soft voice cut through the loud music somehow. 

The redhead turned around suddenly sober. “It was her. The blonde. Lucado. It’s been her. I’ve been her puppet and I’m tired of it.” Nicole said and marched to the exit. 

“Nicole!” Waverly said and followed her outside. “Nic!”

Nicole stopped the second fresh air hit her and turned around to look at Waverly. “What?!” She was yelling and mad. 

“Babe. I’m going to need you to talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.”

“I can’t. Not right now. I have to find her.” Nicole turned around. “Lucado! I know you’re out there! Show yourself!”

“Nic, don’t do this, please!” Waverly begged. 

“Lucado!” Nicole kept shouting ignoring the brunette.

“Nicole! Please!” Waverly yelled. 

“Lucado! Come on! Come on out!”

The older woman emerged from around the corner smiling. “Officer Nicole Haught. Oh wait it’s just Nicole right now.”

Nicole stalked up to her and backed her into the wall. “What the hell?! What did I do to deserve this?!”

Waverly was helpless watching her drunk, angry girlfriend confront this criminal. 

“This right here is what I saw in you that day in the bank. The fire. The passion. I knew you had it in you.”

“What do you want?!” Nicole insisted. 

“Come on, Haught. Think. You’re the good guy, I’m the bad guy. Always facing off. We’re nemeses.” Lucado told the redhead. 

“Well I don’t want you as a nemesis. I just want to do my job and live my life.”

“I’m a criminal. I am your job.”

“Then butt of out my life!” Nicole yelled back at her. 

“Nah. It’s too much fun.” Lucado said with a grin on her face. 

Nicole reached in her jeans for the pocket knife she keeps and brought it up to her throat. “This seems fun. All I have to do is move my hand slightly and you’re lying on the ground bleeding out.”

Waverly saw the knife come out and lunged toward them. “Nic, babe. Hey. This isn’t the time or place, okay?”

“Wave. Get out of here.” Nicole told her. 

“So I can let you kill her? So you can go to jail? For what? No I’m not leaving.” Waverly told her. 

“Waverly please just go.” Nicole said never breaking eye contact with Lucado keeping her hand steady on the older woman’s throat. 

“Nicole. You’re not my daddy. You’re not your parents. You’re better than this. You’re a cop who enforces the law. You are the law so don’t break it by killing her right now. You’re not a killer. Please.” Waverly pleaded. 

Nicole knows the brunette is crying right now without even looking at her. “Damn it.” She says and puts the knife up. 

“That’s right. Listen to your girl. Run away like a coward.” Lucado taunted her. 

Nicole pulled her arm back and met Lucado’s face with her fist to punch her square in the nose. The older woman collapsed to the ground holding her nose. 

Nicole backed up and Waverly reached out for her arm. The redhead smiled seeing the blood on her face and in Lucado’s hands. 

Waverly dragged the redhead away walking them back to Nicole’s apartment in silence. It was a long walk and neither of them wanted to say anything. 

Nicole walked into the apartment and the brunette closed the door leaning back against it. “What the hell was that?!” Waverly screamed. 

“What the hell was what?” The redhead wondered grabbing an ice pack putting it on her hand. 

“You just ran out of the bar practically yelling for a criminal! Then you had a knife to her throat! And you punched her! What the hell!”

“Are you kidding me?! You of all people should know what the hell!”

“Yes I want this to be over but not like that! Not when it risks me losing you for the rest of my life!” Waverly said on the verge of tears and collapsing to the ground. 

“She has been using me like a puppet since she stabbed me! Remember that?! Oh and she sliced my face up too! Then she dangled that blonde when she knew I was vulnerable!”

“You didn’t have to go after her! You could have stayed at home and sulked or maybe called me!”

“You just broke up with me! How was I supposed to call you?!”

Waverly clenched her jaw and closed her eyes shaking the tears away. “Everything hasn’t been all her.” She said calmly not wanting to fight anymore. 

Nicole looked over at Waverly and knew she was right. “No the good things are all us but all the bad things have been because of her.”

“So you’re blaming Lucado for going out and making out with that blonde?!” Waverly was back to yelling again. 

“Yes I am! If I didn’t know Lucado then I would have gotten drunk and went to sleep it off with Chrissy!” Nicole said. 

“You sure about that?” The brunette wondered crossing her arms. 

“You don’t trust that I would have left?”

“No I don’t trust that you would have.” Waverly told the redhead. 

Nicole stood up and put the ice pack away. “I need some air.” She said and walked toward the door. 

Waverly let her walk past her and open the door not stopping her at all. She stood there in the redhead’s empty apartment and collapsed to the ground. She pulled her knees into her chest and hugged her legs as she cried. For a brief second, she thought Nicole was right. They were having a great night and then Lucado swooped in and ruined it. Like always. 

Nicole made it outside her apartment complex to the street falling to the concrete and burying her face in the palms of her hands. ‘Damn it.’ She muttered to herself. She leaned back against the wall pulling her phone out and stared at it. She called the one person who would give her clarity. 

“Nicole? Why are you calling me this late?” Dolls answered. 

“I need your perspective.” The redhead told him. 

“About what?”

“Lucado.”

Dolls got quiet for a minute. “What happened?”

“I saw the blonde at the club with Waverly and went after her. She said Lucado sent her after me that night. Then I uh ran out yelling for her. I threatened to kill her.” Nicole told him. 

“I take it Waverly was with you?”

“Yeah she was.”

Dolls let out a breath heavily. “You need to take a step back, sleep this off and we’ll talk Monday at work, okay?”

“Dolls.” Nicole pleaded. 

“Is that Haught?” The redhead heard the older Earp’s voice through the phone. 

“Yeah. You want to talk to her?” Nicole heard Dolls ask her. 

“Haught stuff. Waves told me you two were going out to have some fun.” Wynonna said. 

“We were I mean we did uh are you in the city?” Nicole wondered. 

“Yeah I surprised Dolls. So what’s up?”

Nicole brought her knees to her chest laying her head down. “I’m fucked up.”

“Nicole. You’re not fucked up.” The older Earp told the redhead. 

“I am, Wynonna. I got drunk with Waverly and then wanted to kill Lucado.”

“You listen to me. You are the best person I know and my best friend, okay? I won’t sit here and listen to you give up on yourself.”

“Waves and I had a bad fight about it.” Nicole told the older Earp. 

“That girl trusts you with her life, Nicole.”

“Not anymore. She said she didn’t when we fought.”

“You and I both know she didn’t mean that.” Wynonna insisted. “Where is she now?”

“Upstairs in my apartment. I needed some air.”

“Go up and get out of whatever sexy outfits you two wore, put on some sweats and cuddle with her all night. Maybe sleep in.” Wynonna told her. 

“Are you sure she wants me to do that?”

“Positive. Just be there, Nicole. And I don’t care how big a fight you got into with her.”

“Okay. Only if I see you before you go back home.”

“Let’s go to your Thai place for dinner.” The older Earp said. 

“Deal. I’ll text you.” Nicole told her. 

Wynonna hung up on her and she made herself stand up feeling shaky knees. The redhead walked up to her apartment and stood outside her door for several minutes before opening it. 

Nicole closed the door and found the brunette curled up in the fetal position on the floor. She kneeled down and reached her arms out to pick her up but Waverly turned away from her touch. 

“Waverly. Let’s go to bed, baby.” Nicole said. 

“Leave me alone.” Waverly mumbled through sobs. 

“I can’t do that, Waves.”

“You’ve already done it. What’s another time?” The brunette questioned. 

“I’m sorry, Wave. I was stupid and reckless and I wasn’t thinking at all. Can we please go to bed?”

“You were foolish and irresponsible. You didn’t think of anyone but yourself.”

“I know and I’m really sorry.” The redhead said. 

Waverly forced herself to sit up and face Nicole kneeling down in front of her. “You can’t keep doing things like this. You have to think before you act.”

“Okay.”

“No, Nicole. Don’t just say okay so we can go to bed. I need you to mean it. I can’t go through it with you. I just can’t do it again.”

Nicole nodded and stood up offering her hand to her. “I mean it, Waverly. No more rash decisions. I promise.”

Waverly very slowly stood up taking the redhead’s hand. “I will kill you myself if you do something like that ever again.”

“You have my word, Waves. I love you so much it hurts.” Nicole told the brunette. 

Waverly took the redhead’s hand and led her to her bedroom. She shut the door and sat Nicole down on the edge of the bed. She stood in front of the redhead and took her shirt off. Her pants slid down her legs as she took them off. Waverly lifted her legs to straddle Nicole. 

Waverly raised her hands to Nicole’s neck and tilted her head back as she leaned down and slowly pressed her lips on the redhead’s. Nicole wrapped her arms around the brunette’s middle gently laying them down on the bed. 

Nicole painfully pulled back. “Wave.”

“Nic, please shut up and kiss me until we fall asleep.”

Nicole ignored her gut instinct to ask the brunette if she was okay and kissed her. She gently slid them back up the bed and moved them under the covers. Her clothes eventually came off and they were left in their underwear and bra. They just kissed as their bare bodies pressed against warm skin. 

Nicole woke up to her phone ringing. She groaned and lazily reached for it to see who it was. Chrissy. The blonde hardly ever called her let alone at this hour. Something had to be up.

“Chrissy?” Nicole answered her phone. 

“Morning, Haught. I need you to tell Waverly that the Garden needs to celebrate its 18th birthday.” Chrissy said. 

“Okay. Why am I doing that?” The redhead wondered. 

“Just do it, Red.” Chrissy told her and hung up. 

Nicole looked down at the brunette laying on her shoulder with half her body on top of hers. She smiled for a brief moment. 

“Waves. Hey, baby.” Nicole said rubbing her back. The brunette groaned and mumbled. “Chrissy wants me to tell you something.”

“Hmm.” Waverly mumbled. 

“The Garden needs to celebrate its 18th birthday.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly opened her eyes and sat up staring down at the redhead. “Is that what she said? Word for word?”

“Yeah. Why? What’s going on?” The redhead wondered. 

“You have to get dressed and go. And call Dolls. Call it in.” Waverly said and moved off her. 

Nicole got out of bed and quickly got dressed in her uniform. “Waves, what happened celebrating your 18th birthday?”

Waverly watched the redhead get dressed in her uniform on both their days off. She took a deep breath and told her. “The cops came.”

Nicole found herself smiling. “Chrissy is smart.”

“She wasn’t smart then but uh yeah.” Waverly said slinking back underneath the covers. 

Nicole got everything situated and walked over to her side of the bed. She leaned down and captured Waverly’s lips on hers. “I love you. I’ll be back soon. And no rash decisions.”

Waverly leaned up and kissed her one more time. “I love you, too. Call me when you’re on the way.”

Nicole nodded and gave the brunette another kiss before heading out for the Garden. 

The redhead walked in and saw Chrissy at a table with Lucado behind her. She scanned the building and it was just the two of them. It didn’t open for another half hour so she guessed the blonde was opening up for the day. 

“Lucado. How was your night?” Nicole asked her. 

“Very enlightening, thanks for asking.”

“Oh yeah?” Nicole wondered carefully walking toward them. 

“Oh yeah. I needed to spread my terror. Who knew you had a thing for blondes?”

Chrissy raised her eyebrow at the redhead and Nicole shook her head. “This blonde is my best friend. That blonde was someone being used by you to get to me.”

“From what I heard, you were about to use her. I’m not sure alcohol agrees with you, Red.” Lucado told her. 

Dolls comes in moments later. “Sorry I’m late to the party.”

“Just in time, Officer Dolls.” Lucado said and took a knife out sticking it to Chrissy’s throat. 

Nicole made eye contact with her best friend. She knew the blonde knew about these type of situations. No rash decisions, she thought. Think.

“No smart remark?” The older blonde questioned. 

Dolls had moved to the side to get a better shot. “She’s had some time to think about last night.”

“You told him? Aw how cute.”

“She’s my partner and my best friend. Of course she told me.” Dolls told her. 

“What a nice little team. Maybe I should terrorize your life.” Lucado suggested. “Got a girlfriend?”

Dolls glared at her and cocked the hammer ready to pull the trigger. “I wouldn’t go there if I were you.”

“Why not?” 

He pulled the trigger and shot the shoulder of the arm she was using to hold the knife with. Lucado dropped it and Nicole lunged for Chrissy who leapt forward into her arms. The redhead wrapped her arms around her and walked them back away from Lucado. Nicole kicked the knife away from the older blonde in the process. 

Dolls grabbed his cuffs and put them on her as the Calvary arrived. On duty officers swarmed the building taking over but Nicole wouldn’t leave Chrissy’s side. She stayed with her through all the questioning and physical check ups. 

Nicole walked her back to her apartment and Dolls made his way back to his where Wynonna was waiting nervously for him. The redhead pulled out her phone and dialed the brunette’s number. She picked up after one ring. 

“Nic! Are you okay, babe? Is Chrissy okay?” Waverly asked.

“I’m okay and so is she. I’m bringing her back to my place now. We’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon. Hey, Nicole?”

“Yeah, Waves?”

“I love you.”

Nicole smiled and nodded to herself because the brunette still loved her. “I love you, too.”

Nicole walked into her apartment to see Waverly wearing some sweats and hot teas were made for the three of them. The redhead grabbed hers and Waverly wrapped Chrissy up in her arms heading to Nicole’s room. 

The redhead collapsed onto the couch. She held the mug in her hands and leaned her head back against the couch. Lucado had been arrested. She was gone. She hadn’t done anything rash but Dolls did. Had he done it for her? Or had he done it so she didn’t go near Wynonna? He had bolted pretty much the second he could so she didn’t get to ask him. 

Waverly sat next to the redhead on the couch sipping her tea. “Nic.” She said softly. 

Nicole lifted her head up and looked over at her. “Wave.”

“Is she?”

“She’s gone, baby. Hopefully for a long time.”

“Did you?”

Nicole shook her head. “No it was Dolls.”

Waverly brought her mug to her mouth and turned her gaze to the bedroom. “She was great. She’ll be fine.” The redhead assured the brunette. 

“When your dad’s the Sheriff.”

“Waves... are we going to talk?” Nicole wondered. 

The brunette turned and raised her eyebrow at her. “What do you mean, Nic?”

“We’ve had a pretty crazy 24 hours, baby. Should we talk about it?”

“We probably should.”

Nicole looked over at the brunette and knew they needed to talk but she just wanted one thing before. She set her mug down and then reached for Waverly’s setting it aside, too. She grabbed the brunette by the waist and and picked her up laying her down on her back. The redhead moved on top of Waverly and pressed their lips together. 

Waverly rested her head on the redhead’s chest laying on top of her. She drew circles on Nicole’s shoulder and smiled to herself feeling the redhead do the same on her back.

“Babe...I think it’s time.” Waverly said. 

“Time for another round?” The redhead asked teasing her. 

“You know I’d love to but we have to talk.”

“Last night or this morning?”

“Both but last night first.” Waverly told her sitting up to look down at her. “You wanted to go out so I went out with you. Why’d you leave me when you saw her? Why couldn’t you just ignore her?”

Nicole realized she was jumping right into it. “I was drunk and there was no thought process. I just acted and it was a very poor decision.”

“We were having fun, Nicole. Why would you?” The brunette shook her head feeling herself get mad again. 

“I know, baby. I’m so, so sorry for letting her ruin our night out. I just.” Nicole paused and didn’t know exactly how she should say it. “I wanted answers about that night.”

“Why?”

“Because it kills me that I would stoop that low again and hurt you when you’re the best thing that’s happened to me.”

Waverly mouth curled into a soft smile. “Babe.”

“It’s true. My life is better for having met you. I’m better.” 

The brunette leaned forward and kissed her. Nicole moved her hands down her back to her ass sliding her body up. The redhead tilted her head back and chased Waverly’s parting lips. She could feel the brunette’s arousal slide along her skin. 

“Damn, Wave. You really would love to go another round.” Nicole said breaking the kiss. 

“I told you I’d love to, Nic. I can’t believe you didn’t believe me.”

“Oh I believed you, baby.” Nicole told the brunette as she moved a hand from her ass and slid her fingers along her arousal coating them. “Now how to fuck your wet pussy?” The redhead wondered. 

Waverly moaned hearing the redhead question how to fuck her. “However you want.”

“I really wish the cock wasn’t in my bedroom with Chrissy.”

The brunette pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. “Fuck, Nic. Why’d you have to say that?”

Nicole smiled and teased her by sliding a finger inside the brunette. “Oh so you want me to fill you up then?”

Waverly gasped and felt her body ride that one still finger inside her. “Shit, babe, yes. I just need you inside me.”

“How much am I filling you up, baby?” Nicole asked and slid another finger. 

“Ohhh more.” The brunette moaned and her rhythm picked up. 

The redhead added a third finger. “This enough for you?”

Waverly’s body was now begging to be fucked. “No. I need it all.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow at the plea for her whole hand. “You sure, Waves?”

“I’ve never been more sure, Nic. I want you to fuck me so hard, babe.”

Nicole had a greedy smile on her face and flipped them over so Waverly was on her back. The redhead never pulled out of the brunette. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk, baby.”

Waverly reached her hands out and pulled the redhead down for an urgent kiss. “Don’t stop unless I say so.” The brunette told her. 

Nicole nodded and put her whole hand inside the brunette starting off at a slow pace. She didn’t want to hurt Waverly and she needed to learn how to move each finger just the way the brunette liked it. 

Nicole leaned down and put her lips on Waverly’s neck as she learned quickly what she was doing. Her body started to rock with the thrust of her hand and soft moans left her mouth. 

“God, Wave. You’re so wet for me, baby.” Nicole said. 

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck pressing their bodies as close as they could get. “It’s all for you, Nic. I’m yours, babe.”

The redhead was getting turned on and needed relief herself. She moved slightly never once slowing her hard thrusts inside the brunette and put herself against her hand. Nicole moaned at the sensation of being touched even if it was her own touch. 

“Wave. Ohhh Wave, god I’m so turned on right now.” Nicole moaned as her thrusts went deeper and faster now that she was also receiving pleasure herself. 

“Please don’t stop.” Waverly moaned as she dug her nails into the redhead’s back. 

“I never will, baby.” Nicole said and moved her head to rest their foreheads together. “I love you so much it hurts.”

“Ugh, fuck. Nic, I’m about to..” The brunette lifted her hips up into the thrusts of the redhead’s hand as her orgasm hit her. 

That sent the redhead over the edge. “Fuck, baby, fuck.” Nicole moaned out loud and slowed down a little bit to ride it out. 

Nicole really wanted to just relax back on top of the brunette but she couldn’t. Waverly told her to not stop until she said so. The redhead rested a minute before picking back up her pace inside the brunette. 

“Shit, babe.” Waverly gasped. “I wasn’t ready yet.”

“You said don’t stop until you said so.” Nicole told her pumping her hand back inside her. 

“Yes I did and please don’t stop. Ugh babe I love you so much it hurts.”

Nicole didn’t stop until the brunette told her. She slowly pulled her hand out and it was covered so she licked her fingers clean. The redhead noticed Waverly with her eyes closed and head back so she moved down and licked off any left dripping down from her pussy. 

Waverly’s eyes shot open and she arched her back. “Shit. Fuck. Nic, what are you doing?”

“Cleaning you up, baby.” Nicole said and continued. 

“Ugh babe. I don’t think I can.” Waverly was saying and then moans tumbled from her mouth. “Ohhh shit. Uhhh Nic.”

Nicole noticed a new wave of arousal spilling out of the brunette and buried her face between Waverly’s legs. She could feel her trembling legs and her hips still somehow rocked against her face begging for more. The redhead slid her tongue inside the brunette and moaned out how just cleaning her up hot Waverly aroused again. 

Waverly threaded her fingers in her tangled hair and was surprised that her hips were rocking so hard and fast against the redhead’s face between her trembling legs. She didn’t think she could have another one right now after Nicole just fucked her through at least four. 

Nicole rubbed the brunette’s shaking legs beside her face and aided the rather fast hips of Waverly’s. She didn’t think she could go again but here they were. The redhead rather enjoyed being between her legs and tasting her. She could feel the brunette’s orgasm coming and knew it would be any minute before she was truly tasting her. 

Waverly tried to fuck the redhead’s face as fast as she could. She needed release after that little tease of Nicole simply cleaning her up. The brunette felt it coming and she didn’t stop even though her legs were jello at this point. 

Nicole felt the moment coming and in the next Waverly came all over her face and she ate her up. She never thought a taste was so sweet but the brunette was so delicious. She heard Waverly’s cries and moans humming against her sensitive area before pulling out.

Nicole gave her one last lick and kissed up her body drenched in sweat. She reached her mouth and kissed the brunette. She felt Waverly moan into it as she tasted herself on the redhead’s tongue. Nicole slowly pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

“I didn’t think you had another one in you, baby.” Nicole said. 

Waverly laughed and rested her hands on the redhead’s neck as she leaned in for another kiss. “I always have another in me for you, babe.”

Nicole smiled and laughed with her. “I really hope Chrissy didn’t hear us.”

“Girl wouldn’t be able to hear a train passing through.” Waverly told her. 

They both laughed together and Nicole leaned down to kiss the brunette again. “Except the one time my nightmares woke her up.”

Waverly dragged her thumbs across the redhead’s cheek. “I hope you don’t have anymore now that she’s gone.”

“I hope so, too.” Nicole said agreeing with her and closing her eyes feeling the brunette move her thumbs across her cheek. “Wave...this morning you have no idea how much I wanted to especially when she pulled a knife to Chrissy.” Nicole said breaking the moment of silence. 

“But you didn’t and I’m proud of you for that. I do know that you would regret it if she had done something to Chrissy and you did nothing. That’s why you have Dolls.” Waverly told the redhead. 

“She threatened him and Wynonna. That’s why he did it. He didn’t blink, Waves. He just pulled the trigger as soon as she questioned why she shouldn’t terrorize his life.” Nicole said choking up back tears. 

“Hey, look at me, Nic.” Waverly said pushing the redhead back waiting for her to open her eyes. Nicole clenched her jaw and shook her head wishing the tears away but when she opened her eyes they fell. The brunette moved her thumb across her face and wiped them away. “Hey, I’m sorry for telling you how to do your job. I didn’t with daddy and look where that got him and us.”

“You weren’t telling me how to do my job, baby. You were just concerned about me. I want you to do that and never hold back.” Nicole assured the brunette. 

Waverly nodded and moved her hand to trace her finger down the scar on Nicole’s cheek. “I love you, Nic. So much it hurts.”

“I love you, too, baby.” The redhead said and leaned back down to press her lips on the brunette’s. 

“Hey guys.” Chrissy said walking out of Nicole’s bedroom yawning. “Ah man, really? Have you two been doing it out here while I was sleeping in there?” The blonde asked them.

Nicole broke the kiss and laughed as Waverly joined her. The redhead made sure they were covered and when she saw they were she turned her head to look at Chrissy. “We have, yeah...sorry.” Nicole told the blonde. 

“Whatever. I’m starving so get dressed because I’m ordering pizza and Chinese.” Chrissy said grabbing her phone from the kitchen table where she left her bag. 

Nicole and Waverly sat on either side of Chrissy as they ate dinner and watched movies on the couch. The blonde wanted to watch all the sappy and cheesy romantic chick flicks so they indulged her. 

Chrissy sat back when she finished eating bringing her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them. Halfway through their second movie she noticed her best friends watching her.

She switched her gaze between them. “Why are you two looking at me like that?” The blonde wondered. 

Waverly turned her gaze to Nicole on the other side of Chrissy before looking back toward her best friend. “We’re worried about you.”

“This morning was kind of intense.” Nicole added. 

“I’m fine. I really am. I mean my dad is the Sheriff so I grew up knowing about these kinds of things.” Chrissy told them. 

“It’s okay if you’re not fine, Chrissy.” Nicole assured her. 

The blonde turned to look at the redhead. “I appreciate it I really do, Haught, but I’m good.”

“Chrissy.” Waverly said and saw her best friend turn to look at her. “Then I’m sure you’ll be cool with a sleepover.”

“As long as this sleepover isn’t a front to get me to stay over because you don’t want me to be alone.” 

Nicole glanced over at the brunette and smiled nervously before speaking up. “Okay maybe it’s partly because of that and it’s also because we’ve spent a lot of time together lately. We just want to make sure you’re included and catch up with you.”

Chrissy smiled and nodded accepting Nicole’s answer. She pulled them into her side putting an arm around them. “I love you guys so much.”

“We love you, too.” Nicole and Waverly said simultaneously. 

Chrissy let them go and smiled. “Well then I have some news.”

“Spill, Chrissy.” Waverly insisted. 

“Don’t keep us waiting.” The redhead pleaded. 

“When I went out with Robin, he helped me find a cute guy.” Chrissy paused for dramatic effect.

“And?” The redhead wondered. 

“What happened?” The brunette insisted. 

“We’re kind of dating.” The blonde said and felt herself blushing. “Also we slept together the first night we met.”

Nicole and Waverly dropped their jaws and the brunette exclaimed first. “Oh my gosh! I’m so happy for you Chrissy!”

Nicole put her hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “I told you that you’d find someone, didn’t I?”

Chrissy turned to look at the redhead. “You sure did, Red. I have to give Robin credit though. He really can find them.”

“What’s his name?” Waverly asked her best friend. 

“Perry. He’s a journalist for some hot shot newspaper.”

“Wait. Perry as in Perry Crofte?” The brunette wondered. 

“Yeah. Why?”

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Waverly kept saying over and over standing up off the couch. 

Nicole looked over at Chrissy and shrugged. “Waves, why are you freaking out?” The redhead asked her girlfriend. 

Waverly stopped and looked at them on the couch. “All of his interviews and articles are always on the front page. They get the most publicity.”

“What’s your point, Wave?” The blonde asked her best friend. 

“He may have called me wanting to meet up this week.” She told them suddenly nervous and scared because she hadn’t told Nicole yet. 

“Wave, that’s great!” Chrissy told the brunette. 

Nicole stood up and walked over to her girlfriend. She lifted her hands to Waverly’s face and smiled down at her. “I’m so proud of you, baby.”

The brunette had her arms crossed over her chest cowering into herself. “You’re not mad that I didn’t tell you about it?”

Nicole shook her head at her girlfriend. “Of course not, Waves.”

“Sorry, babe. I was going to tell you about it after it happened if it went well.” Waverly told her.

“You’re going to be great. I can’t wait to read about my baby on the front page.” Nicole said. 

“I guess I can turn this movie off then.” Chrissy said interrupting them. 

Waverly smiled and laughed. Nicole joined her girlfriend and shook her head looking back at the blonde. “No need. We’re coming back to join you.” The redhead told her best friend. 

Chrissy just smiled at them and grabbed the blanket from behind the couch. “Alright, Red, I need some of your cuddles.”

Nicole looked back to the brunette who smiled up at her and nodded her head over to the blonde on the couch. “I’ll cuddle with you, Nic.” 

Nicole smiled and kissed her girlfriend very quickly before joining Chrissy on the couch. Waverly sat beside the redhead and leaned back against the arm of the couch. Nicole noticed the brunette separate her legs and she slid back into her pulling the blonde with her. The three of them formed a cuddle train as they finished their current movie immediately starting another one.


End file.
